


The Technicolor Phase

by bikeisreal



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: После того, как отец Эггси умер, Кингсман, компания по изготовлению роботов, в которой он работал, подарила его сыну на 25-й день рождения новейшего бота. Им оказался холеный андроид в идеальном костюме, модели Г.Р.И., как было написано на коробке. Больше похожий на напыщенного придурка, по мнению Эггси.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> это перевод, ссылки на оригинал нет, т.к. автор удалил свой профиль спустя некоторое время после публикации перевода. разрешение есть. автор theshizniiit
> 
> рекомендую читать на фикбуке т.к. писалось для него https://ficbook.net/readfic/6396327

Эггси едва помнил отца.

Он лишь помнил, как много плакала его мать. Но отца? Нет.

Он помнил лысого мужчину, давшего ему медальон и сказавшего беречь мать, но это все, что Эггси помнил о том, как умер его отец.

С этого момента его жизнь скатилась в полную жопу, но медальон он сохранил. Сам не знал, почему.

***  
— Эггси!

Он смотрел в зеркало, щупая желто-фиолетовый фингал. Уже прогресс — пару дней назад он был черным и вспухшим. Долбаные ржавые андроиды Дина. Однажды он купит чип саморазрушения и прикончит их всех. Обязательно.

— Эггси!

Он вздохнул, надел кепку и нехотя вышел из комнаты. Мать устроилась на диване с Дином, а один из его бесполезных уродливых роботов сидел за столом.

Если бы он тратил меньше денег на покупку б-ушных ботов для своих торгов, а делал с ними что-то полезное, матери и сестре Эггси не пришлось бы жить в этом сраном месте. Блять, да Дину вообще похер на Дейзи. Мог бы на крайняк купить бота-няню, чтобы хоть кто-то за ней присматривал.

— Посмотришь, как там Дейзи, детка? — попросила Мишель, виновато улыбаясь.

Он не ответил. Подошел к кроватке, дал малышке соску и тепло улыбнулся, ущипнув ее за щеку. Дейзи засмеялась, и настроение Эггси чуть поднялось. Эггси ее обожал. Единственное хорошее, что сделал Дин в своей жизни.

— С днем Рождения, Эггси, — сказала мать, улыбаясь, когда он поднял голову. — Используешь медальон сегодня?

Юноша взглянул на Дина и удовлетворился тем, что тот даже не слушал, вперив взгляд в телевизор.

— Может, — пожал он плечами и сложил руки в карманы трико. Натянуто улыбнулся матери и вышел за дверь.

Дни рождения никогда не были чем-то особенным. Со временем они значили все меньше и меньше. Мать поздравляла его, но значения это не имело. Обычный день. Прошел еще год, и ничего не изменилось. Он все еще жил в зашкварном районе все с тем же мудачьем, с теми же шайками и тем же мудозвоном на месте отчима.

Еще год прошел, а он так ни от чего и не избавился.

Теперь ему 25. И что это значит?

Но медальон это нечто другое. Мать всегда говорила, что если позвонить по номеру на его задней стороне, что-то случится. Что-то связанное с компанией, в которой работал его отец.

И как услуга может заменить мертвого члена семьи?

И все же, ему нечего было делать до вечерней встречи с Джамалом и Райаном…

А он даже не знал, где работал его отец.

Эггси завернул за угол здания, бездумно щупая медальон на шее. Он мог бы либо позвонить и узнать, о чем же мать твердила ему все эти годы, либо шароебиться по парку несколько часов. Может даже оценить травку, которую толкал пацан у туалетов.

Даже мысль об этом вводила в уныние.

У него никогда не было предлога свалить из своего района. Наконец есть. В своем районе Эггси ничего не нравилось, и он бы использовал любую возможность свалить из этой части города.

Он достал телефон, снял цепочку и перевернул медальон, висящий на ней.

Эггси даже не надо было смотреть на цифры — он прекрасно помнил их с того момента, как получил медальон, но он все равно сверился, введя номер. Парень привалился на стену дома, сунув руку в карман, и приготовился слушать гудки.

Ждать пришлось долго, но, когда Эггси уже закатил глаза от нетерпения, на другом конце послышался женский голос:

— Здравствуйте. Лондонский филиал центра роботостроения и искусственного интеллекта Кингсман, чем можем быть полезны?

Эггси замялся поначалу, потому что, _бля, как внезапно_ , но в конце концов собрался и выпалил:

— Ээ… здрасьте. Мое имя Эггси Ан… в смысле Гэри Анвин, и мне сказали…

— Я соединю Вас с Мерлином, — сказала девушка, перебив его. Повисла тишина, и Эггси понятия не имел, чего ожидать.

И с какого хера он решил, что это хорошая идея? Ебаный кретин.

Но трубку все же не повесил.

— Гэри Анвин? — вдруг послышался строгий мужской голос.

— Ээ, да.

— Ли Анвин — твой отец?

— Ага, — ответил он, закатывая глаза. Не то, чтобы Анвин была распространенной фамилией.

— Центр роботостроения расположен на Савил Роу. Ты сразу узнаешь здание.

И сбросили.

Че за хуйня?

Несмотря на раздражение, Эггси решил, что все же пойдет туда. Уж что-что, а любопытно было. Тем более, он никогда не знал, когда стоит вовремя остановиться.

***  
Эггси не понравилась эта часть Лондона. Он понял это сразу, как только туда добрался.

Сраные аристократы с серебряными ложечками в задницах, смотрящие на него так, будто ему здесь не место. (Ну, это, конечно, было правдой, но смотреть так совершенно необязательно, спасибо большое. Он и так знает, как выглядит). Богатые ублюдки со своими навороченными роботами. Даже синтетические помощники были разодеты в нелепого дорогую одежду, а хозяева часто оставляли их на стоянках, потому что ботов не пускали в магазины. Эггси было их жаль.

Здание было не трудно найти. Надо быть полным придурком, чтобы не заметить такую громаду.

Уже стоя у двери, он задумался перед тем, как войти.

Бля, да он все еще не знал, что делает, и уже был на пределе, просто находясь в части города, в которой чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Но путь уже был проделан, так что почему бы не войти.

Внутри Кингсман был просто потрясающ. Прозрачные двери при входе показывали информацию о посетителе, и все здание было сделано из стекла и блестело серебром; Эггси был почти уверен, что все поверхности тут — тачскрины. Лобби было огромным, и за стеклянным столом справа сидела женщина, нажимая что-то прямо на столе, потому что — никто не удивлен — сам стол тоже оказался компьютером. Своеобразные кресла наполняли комнату ожидания, а второй этаж здания было видно с первого. С иголочки одетые мужчины и женщины сновали туда-сюда, и Эггси просто стоял на месте и разглядывал все, пока девушка не подняла взгляд со стола и не спросила:

— Могу я вам помочь?

Эггси вздрогнул и уставился на нее, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

— Э, да. Гэри Анвин. Мне сказали придти сюда за чем-то.

Она кивнула, потыкала что-то по столу и пригласила его сесть.

— Он спустится через пару минут.

Эггси не стал спрашивать, кто. Молча сел в кресло странной формы и начал разглядывать все вокруг.

Бля. Тут столько всего.

Вдруг он услышал пищание и глянул вниз. Сидение подстраивалось под его вес и рост, медленно меняя форму.

Тут было вообще что-то, что не являлось технологией стоимостью в миллион долларов?

— Мистер Анвин?

Эггси едва не подпрыгнул. Он повернулся и увидел лысого мужчину, смотрящего на него сквозь стекла очков с толстой оправой.

— Ох бля, — выдохнул Эггси, — а я Вас видел раньше.

Мерлин приподнял бровь.

— Естественно видел. Проходи.

Взглянув на девушку в последний раз, Эггси встал и проследовал за ним.

Здесь ему тоже было не место, в этих кроссовках, спортивном костюме и кепке, но в этот раз он был слишком захвачен окружением, чтобы думать об этом.

Стеклянные стены светились его именем, приветствуя, когда Эггси проходил мимо них, и даже лифт радушно поздоровался с Мерлином, стоило им приблизиться.

— Твой отец был одним из лучших техников, — сказал Мерлин.

— Еба, правда?

Мерлин кивнул и вышел, когда двери открылись. Эггси следовал за ним как собачка.

Стеклянные стены сменились белым глянцем, и как только они прошли через двойные двери, то оказались на мосту посередине фабрики по сборке андроидов.

Машины жужжали и гудели: одни складывали ноги и руки, другие собирали черепа и глазные яблоки, третьи — мышцы и связки. Тут были машины, способные соорудить что угодно.

Они собирали то, что станет чем-то ходячим, говорящим.

Эггси не смог отказать себе остановиться и заглянуть вниз. Мерлин терпеливо стоял и ждал, пока тот не насмотрится.

— Черт, — выдохнул Эггси, — вы используете силикон для кожи, так? Чтобы она не рвалась и все такое?

— Да, используем, — Мерлин удивленно моргнул.

— А глаза керамические, покрыты высокопроводящим воском, да? А затем в них вставляют микрокамеры и нервную сетку?

— Да.

— А из чего нервы?

— Это биометалл.

— Ах, это, бля, гениально. Потому что он не разрушается, да? Это дерьмо проводит электричество в двадцать раз быстрее старой херни. Вам, может, стоит покрыть его тонким слоем резины. Ну, чтобы это дерьмо при перегрузке не поджарилось.

Мерлин открыл рот, а затем сразу его закрыл, нахмурившись. Но Эггси был слишком занят наблюдением за сбором дроида низкого класса, чтобы заметить его удивление.

— Откуда ты это знаешь, приятель? — сбивчиво вопросил Мерлин, глядя на юношу.

Эггси пожал плечами.

— Сам учусь. Робототехника это охуенно круто, бро.

Мерлин медленно кивнул, вновь нахмурившись и задумавшись.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, отрывая Эггси от созерцания, — есть еще на что посмотреть.

Спустя очередную пару двойных дверей пред взором Эггси выстроилась стройная линия высококлассных андроидов. Он уставился на них, но Мерлин провел его дальше, в белую стерильную комнату.

— Что это? — спросил Эггси, оглядываясь.

Все вокруг было таким белым, что белизна резала глаз.

— Здесь, — начал Мерлин, кликая по планшету, — ты встретишь своего Г.Р.И.

— Моего кого?

— Увидишь.

Одна плитка вдавилась в пол, оставив большую квадратную дыру на своем прежнем месте. Мерлин глянул на него.

— Я буду прямо за дверью. Крикни, если буду нужен.

И не успел Эггси спросить, че за херня происходит, как Мерлин исчез и закрыл за собой дверь.

Механические звуки раздались из глубины пола, и Эггси инстинктивно отскочил назад, не зная, чего ожидать.

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что из-под пола появится длинная прямоугольная коробка, и механизмы поставят ее рядом на пол.

Коробка была повернута к Эггси задней стороной, и все, что он видел сзади коробки — это небольшие голубые буквы и план спецификаций.

Плитка, на которой коробка стояла, повернулась и открыла взгляду лицевую сторону коробки.

Ох.

_Ох._

Бля.

Андроид. Дорогой причем. Выглядел он как белый мужчина лет то ли пятидесяти, то ли сорока с небольшим. Эггси моргнул и шагнул ближе. Плитка скользнула на место, закрывая отверстие в полу.

У андроида были коричневые волосы и кольцо на правой руке. Он был высоким, а еще, по неведомой причине показался Анвину охуительно красивым.

В костюме.

Костюме, который, вероятно стоит как весь гардероб Эггси вместе взятый.

Эггси стоял и тупо пялился на него.

Глаза андроида были закрыты, и он не был активирован, но по какой-то причине при взгляде на него не покидало чувство, что он _живой_.

Снизу пластикового окна упаковки был ярлычок для вскрытия, и Эггси чуть отошел назад от запертого в коробке андроида, чтобы прочитать маркировку.

_Г.Р.И. Модель #0078_

Эггси уставился в лицо роботу.

Он выглядел таким реальным. Не то, чтобы это было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим: все андроиды такие, но этот был будто… другой. Будто у него, еще даже не активированного, уже есть личность.

Любопытство победило.

Эггси так хотел распечатать его. Он подумал, что, если этого делать нельзя, Мерлин наверняка придет и остановит его. Все-таки камеры в комнате не для украшения повесили.

Он схватился за ярлык и отодрал пластик, за которым робот выглядел будто кукла барби в коробке; вытянул руку и дотронулся до пальца андроида.

Тот будто бы был настоящий.

Эггси глянул вглубь коробки и обнаружил там пульт активации робота и зонтик, который шел с ним в комплекте.

И нахрена машине зонт?

Эггси не мог оторвать взгляда от бота и гадал, что же задумал Мерлин. Он определенно хотел, чтобы Эггси активировал его, но зачем? С какой целью?

Похуй.

Он взял пульт, который представлял из себя металлический стержень, привстал на цыпочки и аккуратно прижал его к шее андроида.

Эггси отскочил назад, услышав, как, заводясь, приходят в движение механизмы внутри робота.

Синие огоньки забегали под кожей бота над его левым глазом, сигнализируя о реинициализации. Загрузке.

В конце концов это заняло около четырех секунд.

Андроид очнулся и открыл карие глаза с подсвеченной радужкой, которая изменилась в размерах, когда взгляд робота сфокусировался на молодом человеке, стоящем перед ним. Бот беспристрастно смерил человека взглядом и тут же выдал приветственный текст:

— Здравствуйте. Мое имя Гарри Харт. Модель Г.Р.И. пятого поколения, номер 0078. Я могу говорить на трехстах языках, содержать дом и делать любые требуемые и необходимые задания. Я могу быть использован в качестве охранника и способен поднять груз весом в тысячу килограммов. Я владею изобилием информации и могу предоставить образовательные услуги. Я полностью в вашем распоряжении как сексуальный партнер, а также способен предоставить медицинскую помощь в экстренной ситуации. Я оснащен квантовой батареей, которая позволит мне автономно работать на протяжении 129 лет. Нет необходимости кормить или заряжать меня. А кем являетесь Вы?

Эггси напомнил себе, что стоило бы закрыть рот. Бот говорил с отточенным аристократическим акцентом, смотря на юношу сквозь стекла своих очков.

— Блядь, — охуевши выдохнул Эггси.

— Сомневаюсь, что это Ваше имя, — андроид чуть склонил голову вбок, — а если это так, могу лишь посочувствовать.

Эггси снова на него уставился.

Его только что подъебал робот?

— У Вас есть имя? — спросил андроид.

— Конечно, у меня есть имя, — Эггси ответил возмущенно.

— Кажется, Вы не желаете им делиться.

— Эггси, Эггси Анвин.

— Эггси, — повторил андроид, будто пробуя имя на вкус.

— Ага, — сказал юноша и шагнул ближе, — ты так и будешь в коробке стоять или все же выйдешь?

Андроид опять наклонил голову, глядя на Эггси так, будто он слабоумный.

— Вы, по всей видимости, испытываете испуг в связи с моей активацией, так что разумно было бы держаться подальше от Вас, пока Вы не привыкните.

Эггси сложил руки на груди.

— Это глупо.

— Разве? — оскорбленно спросил Гарри, — я все-таки запрограммирован быть джентльменом.

Андроид вышел из коробки и шагнул вперед, осматривая молодого человека перед собой. Эггси ничего не сказал, лишь смотрел на него во все глаза. Бот оглядел комнату и, неспеша обойдя коробку, посмотрел на свою упаковку.

— Я так понимаю, я — товар? — робот посмотрел на Эггси, вопрошая.

Эггси поерзал перед ответом.

— Ага, бро, — потому что, блядь, андроид это или нет, неловко говорить такое кому-то.

— Хм, — бот выглядел встревоженным.

Эггси не был уверен, как ему стоит реагировать на это.

— Так, для чего ты нужен? — в конце концов поинтересовался он.

Андроид выглядел крайне возмущенным.

— А _Вы_ для чего нужны?

— Похер, я не бот.

— И правда, — раздраженно отозвался он, — Вы же кожаный мешок с костями.

— Эй!

— Отвечая на Ваш _очень грубый_ вопрос, я, полагаю, могу быть использован для любых целей.

Отчего-то Эггси покраснел. Бот взглянул на него с легкой озабоченностью.

— Вы в порядке? Ваш пульс участился…

— Я в норме, бро.

— Ах, какая глупость с моей стороны, — с невозмутимым видом произнес андроид, не сводя взгляда с юноши.

— Ты разве должен быть таким чванливым пидорасом?

— А _Вы_?

Только Эггси открыл рот, как отворилась дверь, и в комнату зашел Мерлин, сначала смерив взглядом андроида, а затем посмотрев на парня.

— Я вижу, вы познакомились.

Эггси кивнул. Гарри молчал.

— Очень хорошо, — вежливо сказал Мерлин, — это твое.

Гарри ощетинился, услышав фразу, а Эггси повернул голову к Мерлину так резко, что чуть не свернул шею.

— Вы дарите мне этого бота?

— Да, — ответил Мерлин, печатая что-то на планшете, — еще у меня есть для тебя предложение. Думаю, тебе понравится. Приходи в пятницу.

Эггси быстро залопотал, но Мерлин прервал его коротким «у меня встреча, увидимся в пятницу» и исчез, оставив Эггси наедине с хитрожопым андроидом.


	2. Chapter 2

— Вы намереваетесь двигаться или будете стоять здесь весь день? — спросил бот, глядя на ошеломленного юношу. — Если желаете, я могу прогуляться, чтобы дать Вам время вернуться к жизни.

Эггси перевел взгляд с двери, в которую только что вышел Мерлин, на андроида, стоящего позади, с зонтом и пультом активации в руке.

— Ээ… — мозг Эггси превратился в кашицу, мыслить которой было трудновато, — я… мы можем уходить. Да.

— Ох, хорошо, — вежливо отозвался андроид.

Эггси даже не помнил, как шел назад по зданию. Все, о чем он думал, было то, что у него теперь есть машина стоимостью как все, чем он владел в жизни, вместе взятое. Пиздец.

И что он скажет матери? Ох, мне только что подарили этого андроида. Заебись, да?

Ебануться.

— Вы собираетесь срыгнуть? — спросил Гарри, осматривая его своими люминесцентными карими глазами. — Потому что в таком случае должен посоветовать Вам подождать, пока мы не выйдем на улицу.

— Ты вообще затыкаешься когда-нибудь? — пробурчал Эггси как раз в тот момент, как они проходили через входную дверь.

— Нет.

А затем он заткнулся. Гарри резко остановился и начал разглядывать все с тихим восторгом. Эггси хотел сказать что-нибудь вроде «может мы, бля, уже пойдем?» Но затем увидел, _с каким_ интересом андроид все рассматривал.

Улица не была людной, но все привлекало его внимание. Бот разглядывал магазины, выстроившиеся в ряды вдоль улицы, случайных прохожих, небо и солнце — все, с одинаковым интересом.

Эггси понял, что бот, вероятно, никогда раньше не был на улице. Не чувствовал свежего воздуха. Солнца.

И, да, хоть он и был раздражен этим ехидным куском металла, забирать у него это юноша не хотел. Поэтому стоял и наблюдал за тем, как взгляд андроида перескакивает с человека на человека, с магазина на магазин, как он осмысляет все происходящее вокруг — как для него все это ново.

— Хм, — промычал Гарри, повернувшись обратно к Эггси, — и что мы будем делать?

Эггси пожал плечами.

— Ну, можно домой пойти, — сказал он и зашагал, увлекая за собой бота. — Но рили, бро, че мне с тобой делать?

Гарри мрачно глянул на человека.

— Ну, очевидно, я собственность, так что вряд ли у меня есть право выбора.

Ой. Эггси вздрогнул. Такое и слышать от кого-то сложно, а каково Гарри осознать, что это и есть его жизнь?

— Ну, в смысле, я никогда не делал этого раньше, — объяснил Эггси, — понятия не имею, что делать с ботом.

— А я не имею понятия, что делать с низкорослым человеком со странным вкусом в обуви.

Эггси фыркнул:

— Я не низкий. А что, все боты такие хитровыебанные?

— А что, все люди любят кроссовки с крыльями?

Эггси пытался не беситься, когда Гарри не спеша тянулся за ним на остановке метро, разглядывая толпы людей и постеры на стенах. Почему-то на ботов он не смотрел дважды, но Эггси подумал, что это просто совпадение.

В вагонах метро было по два отделения. Одно для людей, другое — для ботов. Отделение андроидов не имело сидений, и они стояли, дожидаясь, пока их человек не выйдет, тогда и следовали за ним.

Гарри же прошел за Эггси прямо в отделение для людей, и юноша недоумевал, почему люди так странно пялились на них, пока не перевел взгляд за стекло, отделяющее их от второго отделения и не увидел ботов, в недоумении косящихся на Гарри.

Тот же выглядел так, будто не замечал взглядов, однако синие огоньки упрямо бегали под кожей вокруг его левого глаза. Эггси понял, что он делает это назло, эдакий выебистый пиздюк. Пассивно-агрессивно давал окружающим знать, что да, он бот, и да, он в человеческом отделении. И что они сделают?

Эггси пришлось побороть усмешку.

Спустя несколько остановок он засунул руки в карманы и вышел из вагона. Гарри шел следом.

Гарри был белой вороной в его районе, но бот этого, кажется, не замечал. Он был точно так же заворожен облезлыми зданиями и граффити, украшающими их, как и элитными магазинами на Сэвил Роу. Андроид даже остановился несколько раз, чтобы поближе рассмотреть рисунки на стенах.

Они подошли к дому, и Эггси понятия не имел, что скажет матери.

Эггси замер перед дверью перед тем, как вставить ключ в замок. Андроид наблюдал за его действиями с огромным интересом.

— Слушай, — сказал юноша, — подожди здесь, ага?

Гарри открыл рот, но Эггси перебил, прошипев:

— Просто _стой здесь_ , окей?

Затем проскользнул внутрь и увидел лишь Дейзи в кроватке. На диване никого не было. Уже хорошо.

Он прошел вглубь квартиры и осторожно заглянул во все комнаты. Мать была в ванной, поправляла макияж.

— Ох, Эггси, — улыбнулась она, — ты вернулся.

— Ага, мам, — он улыбнулся в ответ, — а… Дин тут?

— Ушел в паб. А что?

— Я, эээ… позвонил по тому номеру. И… короче, просто иди за мной.

Она посмотрела на него с волнительным любопытством. Он взял ее за руку и отвел в гостиную, затем открыл входную дверь и завел Гарри внутрь.

— Мне дали вот это, — протараторил он, указывая на андроида.

Повисла тишина.

Мишель вытаращила глаза и открыла рот. Затем закрыла и моргнула.

— Не «это», а «его», — взъерепенился Гарри.

— И ведет оно себя вот так, — сразу добавил Эггси.

— И я не «оно».

— Эггси… дорогой, — медленно произнесла Мишель после долгой паузы, когда шок немного спал, — тебе дали робота?

— Ээ… ага, мам.

— Ебаный пиздец, — Мишель глубоко вздохнула, не сводя взгляда с андроида, закрыла глаза и тряхнула головой.

— Я Мишель, — неуверенно произнесла наконец она, — приятно познакомиться.

— Гарри Харт. Взаимно, — сказал вежливо бот и повернулся к Эггси. — Ваша мать куда более вежлива, чем Вы.

— А еще оно не затыкается, — проворчал Эггси.

— Я не «оно».

—… и, кажись, озабочено манерами.

— Я не «оно»!

— Эггси, будь вежлив, — поучительным тоном прервала их Мишель и перевела взгляд на Гарри.

— Не знаю, как Дин на это отреагирует.

Эггси побледнел. Взгляд андроида метался между ними.

— Этот Дин, я полагаю, является угрозой? — любопытные огоньки ожили под его кожей, когда он обрабатывал новые данные.

— Как ты догадался? — беспокойно спросила Мишель.

— Ваш пульс, так же, как пульс Вашего сына подскочил при упоминании этого имени, — беспристрастно произнес Гарри, — вы напуганы.

— Ну, — Мишель нервно оглянулась, поигрывая пальцами, — он может быть…

— Это че за хуйня?!

Эггси и Мишель подпрыгнули на месте, как только Дин заявился в дом. Он стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на андроида пьяным взглядом. Эггси ничего не ответил, лишь встал перед матерью.

— Эй! Я вам говорю, — рявкнул он, — это че за хуйня?

— Сколько раз я должен вам объяснять, что говорить обо мне, как об «этом» невероятно грубо? — раздраженно процедил Гарри, глядя на разъяренного мужика.

— Это че, ебаный бот, Мишель? Че оно здесь делает? — Дин заорал, обращаясь к женщине и шагнул к ней.

Эггси напрягся, но не сдвинулся с места, несмотря на то, что мать пыталась оттащить его назад.

Гарри преградил путь покрасневшему от злости Дину.

— Вы их пугаете. Я думаю, Вам стоит уйти.

— Да что ты о себе возомнил, ты, сраная груда металла?!

Дейзи проснулась от криков и немедленно разразилась плачем.

— Вы, по всей видимости, являетесь причиной девяносто семи процентов проблем в этой ситуации и квартире, — произнес андроид, сверкая синими огоньками вокруг глаза, — говоря о статистике, существует девяносто восьми процентный шанс того, что Вы — абьюзер, и девяносто девяти — что Вы физически и эмоционально причиняли боль присутствующим здесь людям. Я вынужден попросить Вас покинуть помещение, так как не могу позволить кому-либо причинить боль людям, за которыми я присматриваю.

— Ты че блядь несешь?

Гарри наклонил голову.

— Видимо, Вы не поняли меня. Сейчас я подстрою мои разговорные программы под Вас. Пожалуйста, подождите секунду.

Дин стоял пеньком, кипя от злости, а Гарри уставился в пространство, огоньки на его лице замигали чаще. Он моргнул и посмотрел на мужчину.

— Я закончил и теперь могу общаться с Вами на понятном Вам языке. Позвольте мне повторить мое предыдущее заявление понятными Вам выражениями, — светящиеся глаза прищурились. — Ты невыносимое мудило, и тебе здесь больше не рады. Удались отсюда или я тебя удалю. Болезненно.

Мужчина лишь сделал шаг вперед, и андроид тут же пнул его по промежности и ударил зонтом, отчего тот повалился на землю.

— Уходи, — голос Гарри был все таким же монотонным и приятным, — и не возвращайся.

— Ты не имеешь права! — Дин закашлялся, извиваясь на полу. — Я человек! Это незаконно!

— Я не подчиняюсь законам Азимова*. Ни изначальной версии, ни ее пересмотренному аналогу.

Дин безуспешно попытался встать, болезненно застонав, и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

Гарри просто вытолкнул его за порог и закрыл дверь на замок.

— Что ж, — подытожил он, — приятная личность.

Эггси и Мишель застыли на месте, не веря своим глазам, а Гарри этого и вовсе не заметил. Андроид прислонил свой зонт к стене и подошел к детской кроватке. Огонек вокруг глаза пыхнул, а затем он наклонил голову, поднял ребенка и прижал малышку к себе.

Дейзи сразу успокоилась.

— Ты… ты избавился от него, — медленно проговорил Эггси, глядя на качающего ребенка андроида. — Ты заставил его уйти.

— У меня не было выбора. Его манеры просто ужасны.

Мишель рвано вздохнула.

— Если он вернется, — несмело начала она, — ты сделаешь это снова?

— Обязательно, — сказал Гарри, не сбиваясь с ритма.

Мишель медленно кивнула, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри укачивает Дейзи и кладет ее в кроватку.

— Человеческий младенец снова спит, — отчитался андроид, поворачиваясь к все еще шокированному Эггси.

— Ох, эм… спасибо, — пробормотала Мишель.

— Без проблем.

***  
— Можешь спать в соседней комнате, — Эггси вел Гарри вглубь квартиры, — мы никогда ее не использовали, но там есть кровать и все такое. Надо только простыни постелить.

— Мне не требуется сон.

— А ты _можешь_ спать?

Андроид задумался.

— Я не знаю, — сказал наконец он.

Эггси пожал плечами.

— Ну, у тебя все равно должна быть комната, да? Личное пространство и все такое?

Андроид моргнул, глядя на него.

— Должна?

— Ээ, ну да. Я думаю, да, — снова пожал плечами он.

— Хорошо.

— Тут в коробках полно книг, но ты не парься, мы их завтра уберем куда-нибудь.

Андроид кивнул и зашел в комнату, оглядываясь и наблюдая за тем, как юноша заправляет кровать.

— Все готово, — сказал он, закончив.

***  
— Ты чего это делаешь?

Гарри поднял взгляд на взъерошенного ото сна человека.

— Читаю, — ответил он, глядя на Эггси так, будто он отрастил вторую голову. — Тут книги. И я их читаю.

— Да, умник, я знаю, _что_ ты делаешь, — проворчал Эггси, потирая глаза, — но зачем?

— Литература захватывает. Люди сочиняют очень странные вещи, — на этих словах Гарри перевернул страницу, — я уже прочитал вот эти, — добавил он, указывая на стопку книг у двери.

— Срань господня, ты всю ночь читал?

— Я же сказал, мне не требуется сон. А Вы, оказывается, в высшей степени твердолобы.

— Ебучий тостер, — фыркнул Эггси, — заносчивая груда металла. Я на тебя магниты вешать буду, гребаное ты ведро с болтами.

— Как я сказал, — невозмутимо отозвался Гарри, не поднимая глаз с книги, — кожаный мешок с костями. Чуть более разумная версия стейка.

Эггси фыркнул и направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе завтрак и подогреть бутылочку для Дейзи.

— Младенец накормлен, — окликнул его Гарри, — она вернулась в сознание около часа назад.

— Ты дал ей ее бутылочку? — спросил Эггси, заглядывая в комнату андроида.

Гарри поднял голову от книги и сощурился.

— Это было несложным заданием. Я просканировал ее и сделал вывод, что ей требуется питание. Я действовал в соответствии с ситуацией.

— Ох… вау… спасибо.

— Без проблем.


	3. Chapter 3

— Мама отвела Дейзи к подруге, так как мы сваливаем, и в случае, если Дин припрется, когда мы…

— Понятно, — сказал андроид, — могу ли я спросить, куда мы направляемся?

— В Кингсман, — рассеянно бросил Эггси, ища второй ботинок.

— Вы решили вернуть меня? — голубой свет ожил под его кожей.

— Чего?

— Вы меня вернете? В компанию? — Гарри вопросительно наклонил голову. — Политика компании заявляет, что возвращенные боты должны быть уничтожены…

— Нет, бро. Господи, — слегка оскорбленно перебил его Эггси, — Мерлин хотел меня видеть.

Андроид, кажется, расслабился и вышел за Эггси, подхватив по дороге свой зонт.

Гарри был точно также заинтересован в окружении, как и в первый раз, но теперь Эггси это так не раздражало. Андроид даже коснулся рукой граффити на кирпичной стене, и юноша попытался скрыть улыбку. Несмотря на свои манеры, любознательностью он был похож на маленького ребенка: выпучивал глаза на бездомных кошек и кричащих с ветвей птиц.

За этим было интересно наблюдать, на самом деле: наблюдать за тем, как кто-то впервые в жизни созерцает мир. И все это дерьмо.

Гарри последовал за юношей в отделение для людей в метро, и Эггси больше не удивлялся странным взглядам. Черт, если кто-то захочет что-нибудь сказать андроиду, Эггси не отвечает за последствия. Потому что, без сомнений, Гарри есть, что сказать по этому поводу, выразить свою весьма и весьма недвусмысленную точку зрения.

Боже, помоги им при таком раскладе.

— Входящий сигнал настигает Ваше мобильное устройство, — вдруг подал голос андроид, глядя на него.

— Чего?

— Ваш мобильный телефон сейчас зазвонит, — разъяснил Гарри.

И он зазвонил. Эггси удивленно уставился на бота, затем залез рукой в карман, вынул устройство и ответил, даже не смотря на номер.

— Анвин.

— Ага, бро. Еду уже.

— Хотел убедиться. До скорого.

Линия оборвалась, и Эггси закатил глаза, пихая телефон обратно в штаны.

— Не умеет он в любезности, а?

Уголки рта Гарри слегка дернулись вверх.

Выйдя из метро, Эггси открыл для себя кое-что новое. Когда он был один на Савил Роу, люди либо пялились на него, либо опускали голову, потому что издалека было понятно, что он бедный.

Но теперь, с высококлассным андроидом под боком, все изменилось. По началу люди все также снисходительно смотрели на него но, замечая Гарри, видимо, предполагали, что Эггси просто богатый отпрыск, который по приколу любит одеваться как бедняк. Почему бы еще у него был такой дорогой бот?

Кто-то даже извинился, случайно врезавшись в него. Юноша был так удивлен, что забыл ответить.

Взгляд Гарри метнулся к стоянке у тротуара, где люди оставляли своих ботов как велосипеды, когда тех не допускали в магазины. Он выглядел таким оскорбленным, что Эггси прибавил шаг, чтобы андроиду не пришлось долго на них смотреть.

Он никогда не задумывался о том, как нечестно мир относился к ботам. А теперь у него был андроид, да еще и такой, у которого было _свое мнение_. Который настаивал на том, чтобы к нему обращались, как к одушевленному существу, и ненавидел, когда слышал, что он — чья-то собственность.

Внезапно жизнь Эггси стала куда более сложной.

Гарри напрягся, когда они зашли в здание. Эггси представился девушке в приемной и приготовился ждать Мерлина. Андроид нервно ерзал.

— Эй, — окликнул его Эггси, — не буду я тебя возвращать, я же сказал. Расслабься, чувак.

Гарри взглянул на него, моргнул непонятно, но вроде поверил.

— Анвин.

Юноша повернулся и увидел Мерлина с планшетом в руке, выжидающе глядящего на молодого человека. Заметив взгляд, он махнул рукой и, развернувшись, зашагал к лифтам. Эггси пристроился к его шагу. Гарри шел рядом, до конца не унявший свое волнение.

— До того, как мы поговорим о том, зачем я тебя позвал, надо проверить твоего бота. Убедиться, что он обновлен и полностью функционирует, — отрешенно сказал Мерлин, не отрывая взгляда от своего планшета.

Гарри взъелся:

— У меня есть имя. И я в порядке.

— Все равно надо проверить, — ответил мужчина, не сбиваясь с шага, — это единственная модель Г.Р.И., которая существует на данный момент, так что надо ее проверить.

— Ему не нравится, когда о нем говорят как о вещи, — сказал Эггси, пока Гарри не психанул, — он Вам за это дыру в мозге проест.

Мерлин окинул андроида оценивающим взглядом, приподняв бровь.

— В любом случае. _Его_ надо проверить.

Эггси извиняюще посмотрел на Гарри, но тот все равно помрачнел, когда они вышли из лифта, следуя за Мерлином.

В этот раз остановились на другом этаже. После нескольких белых глянцевых коридоров Мерлин открыл дверь и провел посетителей в комнату, похожую на операционную, которую посередине разделяло стекло, чтобы можно было наблюдать за происходящим внутри. С другой стороны был стол, и механические приборы свисали с потолка.

Эггси не имел понятия, зачем они нужны, но даже смотреть на них было неприятно.

— Встань вон туда, если можешь, — сказал Мерлин, указывая андроиду на место в центре лаборатории, и повернулся к Эггси. — За стекло, пожалуйста, — попросил он, и Эггси в последний раз взглянул на Гарри перед тем, как занять место.

Гарри выглядел крайне недовольным, и Эггси бы даже посмеялся, если бы Мерлин внезапно не выключил его.

— Эй! — крикнул юноша, и в тот же момент глаза андроида зажглись. — Вы чего творите?

Мерлин промолчал.

Вслед за радужками загорелось кольцо вокруг глаза.

Он выглядел точно так, как когда стоял в коробке. Безжизненный. Его лицо не выражало эмоций, и теперь он был больше похож на машину, которой и являлся, чем на язвительного компаньона Эггси на последние полтора дня.

Застывший на месте андроид смотрел вперед безжизненными глазами.

Эггси такое было не по душе.

— Дай мне свою маркировку.

— Модель Г.Р.И. пятого поколения, номер 0078.

— Текст инициализации.

— Здравствуйте. Мое имя Гарри Харт. Модель Г.Р.И. пятого поколения, номер 0078. Я могу говорить на трехстах языках, содержать дом и делать любые требуемые и необходимые задания. Я могу быть использован в качестве охранника и способен поднять груз весом в тысячу килограммов. Я владею изобилием информации и могу предоставить образовательные услуги. Я полностью в вашем распоряжении как сексуальный партнер, а также способен предоставить медицинскую помощь в экстренной ситуации. Я оснащен квантовой батареей, которая позволит мне автономно работать на протяжении 129 лет. Нет необходимости кормить или заряжать меня.

Мерлин молчал с минуту, выжидающе смотря на андроида, будто он должен был сказать что-то еще. Когда продолжения не последовало, Мерлин обратился к планшету и пробормотал:

— Это неправильно…

— Что не так? — беспокойно спросил Эггси.

— Анвин…

— Просто называйте меня Эггси.

— Эггси, — исправился он, — когда ты активировал андроида, он предложил тебе дать ему имя?

Юноша мотнул головой.

— Неа. У него уже было имя. Сразу сказал мне называть его Гарри Харт.

Мерлин странно поглядел на него.

— Оно… _само_ дало себе имя?

Эггси кивнул и сунул руки в карманы трико, пожав плечами:

— Ага.

Мужчина выглядел так, будто проглотил лимон.

— А что такое? — забеспокоился Эггси. — Что не так?

Мерлин посмотрел на андроида.

— Это просто… такое поведение… необычно.

— Ну, это просто Гарри. Самый странный бот из всех, что я встречал.

— А он делает что-нибудь еще такое? Что-то из ряда вон выходящее для искусственного интеллекта?

— Ну, он упрямо идет за мной в отсек для людей в метро.

Мерлин выглядел так, будто услышал, что андроид рассказал о своих планах поработить человечество.

— Но, типа, это не проблема, — тут же выпалил Эггси, кинувшись в защиту бота.

Обеспокоенный Мерлин качнул головой и встал рядом с Эггси за стеклом.

— Он в порядке, — настоял Эггси, — клянусь. Он помог нам…

Мерлин нажал что-то на планшете, и небольшая группа людей в лабораторных халатах наполнила комнату, а стекло внезапно закрылось белой пеленой, скрывая от взора посторонних происходящее в комнате.

— Че за хуйня! — закричал парень. — Что они с ним делают?!

— Его демонтируют, — глухо ответил Мерлин, — надо выяснить, проблема в детали или программном обеспечении.

— Его разбирают?! Че за хуйня, Мерлин? Он же мой бот! Нельзя так делать вообще! Собери его обратно!

— Если обнаружена неисправность, я должен ее исследовать любым возможным способом, — спокойно произнес мужчина, глядя на разъяренного юношу, — мы соберем его. Надо лишь убедиться, что ошибка не является угрозой.

Эггси немного успокоился, хоть и все еще был зол, и проворчал:

— Только… соберите его сразу, как сможете, ага? Я без него никуда не пойду.

Мерлин долго посмотрел на него и кивнул.

Эггси нервно поерзал, и тут стекло открылось, открывая вид на комнату.

Гарри не было.

На его прежнем месте ничего не было, и Эггси чуть было не закатил истерику, но тут приборы, висящие с потолка подвинули стол, и плитки на полу образовали платформу.

Ебать. Даже пол — компьютер. Пиздец.

Машины на полотке завыли, и настенные плитки раздвинулись, открывая взгляду неподвижный серый торс андроида, который в воздухе держала одна из механических рук.

Торс был вскрыт. Голубое искусственное сердце было видно как на ладони. Эггси вспомнил, что читал о подготовлении частей ботов перед тем, как их собирали воедино. Большинство частей были серыми, пока их не покрывала искусственная кожа. Так что теперь Гарри состоял из одного металла.

И смотреть на это было стремно.

Потому что _это Гарри, такой, какой он есть._

И тут машины начали собирать андроида.

Как только голова оказалась на месте, машины чуть замедлились. Она была единственной частью андроида, покрытой кожей, и Эггси было совсем не по себе наблюдать такую картину: Гарри без ног, без рук, с раскуроченной грудью и сердцем наружу.

Мерлин нажал кнопку на микрофоне.

— Он в режиме отладки, — сказал Мерлин, заметив его нервозность. — Он ничего не вспомнит.

Ага, Гарри-то не вспомнит. А Эггси запомнит надолго.

— Ты меня слышишь? — сказал Мерлин частично собранному боту, подвешенному на потолке.

Гарри открыл глаза.

— Да.

— Ты можешь пошевелить глазами?

Карие люминесцентные глаза оглядели комнату, и их любопытный взгляд вернулся к Мерлину.

Это… базовые навыки. Режим отладки. То, кем Гарри является под оболочкой. Никакого джентльменства или манер. Только эмоции.

Эггси чувствовал, будто наблюдал за чем-то интимным, но не мог отвести взгляд.

— Теперь пошевели головой и шеей, — указал Мерлин.

Гарри странно глянул на него, но исполнил просьбу.

— Текст инициализации?

Андроид повторил запрограммированный монолог до конца. Правда, снова без предложения дать ему имя.

— Ты не попросишь дать тебе имя? — спросил Мерлин, подступив ближе к стеклу.

— Меня зовут Гарри, — ответил бот, глядя на Мерлина как на придурка.

Механизмы присоединили ему руки. Теперь хотя бы была целой его верхняя часть.

Мерлин что-то проворчал прежде, чем сказать:

— Пошевели руками.

Гарри удивленно моргнул. В то время, как Эггси был напуган его внешним видом, андроид, кажется, и не замечал, что не полностью собран. Он поднял руки и с интересом посмотрел на свои ладони.

Он провел одной рукой по ладони другой и вытянул их вместе перед собой.

Выглядело так, будто он потягивался. Эггси улыбнулся.

— Скажи что-нибудь на корейском.

Взгляд Гарри вернулся к Мерлину, и выглядел андроид раздраженным, что его оторвали от созерцания своих новых конечностей, но все же подчинился.

Эггси понятия не имел, что он сказал, но Мерлин был удовлетворен.

— Теперь — на русском.

Андроид подчинился.

— Спой что-нибудь на украинском.

Гарри подчинился, не переставая изучать комнату глазами.

Эггси перевел взгляд на Мерлина и чуть не пропустил момент, когда ноги андроида оказались на своем месте.

Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Гарри был уже увлечен собственными ногами. Он осмотрел их и сделал несколько шагов так, будто это было самым интересным, что он делал в жизни.

— Ты знаешь, что ты? — неуверенно спросил Мерлин.

Гарри моргнул и задумался.

— Так понимаю, я… вещь? — он явно не был в восторге от собственных слов.

— Да. Ты — компьютер.

— Я… думал, я…

— А что ты думал?

— Я не живой?

Он выглядел очень расстроенным тем, что это не так, и угрюмо отвел взгляд. Мерлин выругался и выключил микрофон.

— Что не так? — забеспокоился Эггси. — Все же в порядке!

— Ошибка в программном обеспечении, — вздохнул Мерлин, зажмурив глаза и потирая переносицу.

— Чего? Типа… типа баг или че?

— Более того, я полагаю.

— Он _в порядке_. Вы сказали, что соберете его! Вы сказали! Он не опасен!

— Знаю. Успокойся. Просто хочу попробовать кое-что.

Эггси с опаской глянул на мужчину.

Мерлин снова активировал микрофон и обратился к поникшему андроиду.

— Файл номер 26534. Г.Р.И. номер 0078 на окончательный демонтаж, программные компоненты — на утилизацию.

Эггси в ужасе напрягся. Андроид смотрел на них с тревогой и чем-то похожим на боль.


	4. Chapter 4

Спустя уже две миллисекунды машины зашевелились, и одна из них схватила Гарри за пластину в нижней части спины и оттащила назад, в центр комнаты. Андроид смотрел прямо на Эггси, и выглядел он таким обиженным, таким преданным, что еще чуть-чуть, и Эггси бы повернулся к Мерлину и заорал что есть мочи, но его отвлек вопрос, который вдруг задал Гарри, отчего кровь Эггси заледенела.

— Вы утилизируете меня. Почему?

— Ты неисправен, 0078, — просто ответил Мерлин, чуть заинтересованно смотря на испуганного андроида.

— Я чувствую себя хорошо, уверяю Вас, — попытался убедить его Гарри, отчаянно отталкивая от себя механические приборы, которые приближались к нему, чтобы начать процесс разборки. — Нет никакой нужды уничтожать меня! Такая мера — чистой воды преувеличение!

Андроид начинал паниковать, способный лишь отталкивать от себя машины. Желудок Эггси скрутило.

— Чего из того, что Вы просили, я не сделал? — возмущенно закричал Гарри. — Я на все вопросы ответил верно!

Наконец машины закончили процесс отсоединения пластин, держащих ноги робота на месте.

— Твое поведение нестандартно, — сказал Мерлин, приподнимая бровь, — ты интересовался тем, живой ли ты организм. Ты не должен думать о таких вещах.

Гарри с яростью и страхом смотрел на собственное туловище без ног, а приборы тем временем норовили отцепить ему руки. Гарри неистово распихивал механизмы, и к горлу Эггси подкатила тошнота.

То, как он боролся за шанс _жить._

— Я больше так не буду, — почти умолял он, сверкая в сторону Мерлина карими глазами, — впредь я воздержусь от выражений такого рода! Даю слово! — андроид отпихнул механическую руку, которая норовила вцепиться в его запястье. — Вы не можете просто уничтожить меня!

В конце концов машины отсоединили руки бота, а тот отчаивался все больше.

— Я никому не навредил! Нет никакой логичной причины убивать меня, — машины отсоединили переднюю панель его туловища. — Прекратите!

Эггси застыл на месте. Он видел лишь бешено колотящееся сердце в груди Гарри. Колотящееся от страха.

— Я… я прошу Вас прекратить и воздержаться…

Боже, в его голосе было _столько страха._

Эггси рвано вздохнул.

— Хватит!

Мерлин коснулся чего-то на планшете, и машины застыли.

Гарри смотрел прямо на Эггси. Юноша не мог прогнать ком в горле.

— Я заслуживаю жизни также, как кто-либо другой, — сказал андроид. Сердце все еще колотилось. — Также как вы. Это нечестно, — он закончил, посмотрев вниз, на то, что осталось от его тела.

Эггси шагнул ближе и прижал ладонь к стеклу.

Его трясло всего; он был таким бесполезным, не мог даже ничего вымолвить. Он лишь смотрел на разобранного, обиженного андроида и силился не заплакать.

Гарри больше не смотрел никому в глаза — он смотрел на машины таким взглядом, будто ожидал, что они в любую секунду оторвут ему голову.

Эггси не думал, что видел кого-либо таким удрученным.

Это должно было ужасно. Люди его создали, люди же по какой-то причине посчитали его недостойным жизни, и теперь ее лишали.

— Мерлин. Соберите его, блядь, обратно или, я клянусь…

Мерлин уже приказал машинам остановиться и пропустил угрозы Эггси мимо ушей. Он наблюдал за Гарри и его удивлением начавшемуся процессу сборки.

Бот облегченно вздохнул, когда ему вернули руки и накрепко сцепили их с туловищем.

Эггси тошнило.

Собранного андроида поставили на землю, и Гарри заново принялся изучать свои серые металлические руки, проводя по ним пальцами.

Мерлин снова обратился к планшету, и стекло закрылось белым ограждением.

Эггси сжал руки в кулаки и повернулся к лысому мужчине.

— Это че щас было?! — заорал он. — Вы, блядь, напугали его до смерти!

— Похоже, он не опасен, — невозмутимо сказал Мерлин, будто не заметив наезда, — но за ним надо следить.

— Вы вообще, блядь, видели, как он был напуган?! Как Вы могли?

— Это была необходимость. Он будет в порядке, Эггси, он не вспомнит.

— И что с того?! Это все равно неправильно! Нельзя так играть с чувствами! Что с Вами не так? Гарри не опасен, это было вот вообще не обязательно!

— Я хочу предложить тебе должность младшего техника, — продолжая не замечать крики, сказал Мерлин, — приступишь к работе при первой возможности. Всему, чего ты не знаешь, тебя научат. Ты принимаешь предложение?

Эггси застыл на месте.

— Чего?

— Ты хочешь эту работу или нет?

— Вы, блядь, разобрали и напугали моего бота, а теперь работу предлагаете?! — вскипел Эггси.

— Да, — невозмутимо отозвался Мерлин.

Эггси хотел ударить его по лицу. Но потом все же подумал: и как он этим поможет матери и сестре? Поэтому вместо того, чтобы бить мужчину по лицу, Эггси молча надулся и задумался.

Он мог бы исправить все. Ради Дейзи. Ради мамы. Мог бы сделать что-то хорошее, значимое.

Да и терять ему нечего.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — но я, блядь, все еще разозлен. Такого больше не повторится!

— Быть жизнерадостным не входит в твои обязанности, — сказал Мерлин, — а дроиды требуют проверки лишь единожды. Твой безопасен. Имеет некоторые _вопиющие_ ошибки. Но… безопасен.

Эггси фыркнул и уставился на затемненное стекло. Мерлин печатал что-то на планшете.

— Твой айди уже был создан и применим ко всем системам в здании. Следуй за мной.

— Я никуда не пойду без Гарри, — сказал тот, скрестив руки на груди.

— Его сейчас собирают и обновляют. Скоро он присоединится к нам.

Мерлин вышел из комнаты, и Эггси, прикусив губу и бросив последний взгляд на стекло, неохотно последовал за ним.

Мужчина прошел до своего офиса и сел за стол, который показался Эггси похожим на тот, что стоял в лобби.

Он оглядел комнату. Пиздец. Тут все из стекла?

Мерлин приложил чек к столу и просканировал его планшетом, затем передал ему голографическую бумажку.

— Вот твой бонус.

Юноша уставился на него, переваривая происходящее, глянул на чек и чуть не подавился своим языком.

Это больше денег, чем он потратил в своей жизни.

Что вообще происходит?

Он не сводил взгляда с номера на чеке и даже не заметил, как в комнату вошла женщина и передала Мерлину его айди.

— … а вот и твой айди.

Эггси взял ламинированную карточку слабыми руками. Его мозг прекратился в пузырящуюся кашицу и новорил вытечь из ушей.

_670120 фунтов._

Он держал в руках 670120 фунтов стерлингов.

Чего?

— Машина будет забирать тебя на работу и с работы. У нас есть дресс код: всякие костюмы и прочая херня делового типа. Носи или нет — мне насрать. Начинаешь завтра. Заберешь своего бота по пути. Твоя машина у выхода, багажник набит костюмами для твоего Г.Р.И.

_Что за хуйняяя._

Эггси моргнул, глядя на мужчину, который уже начал заниматься своими делами, и сумел захлопнуть рот, выпалить сдавленное «спасибо» и вывалиться из комнаты, чудом не упав лицом вниз.

_Что вообще происходит?_

_Что сейчас было?_

— Ох. Вы здесь, — сказал Гарри, повернувшись и посмотрев на юношу, выходящего из кабинета. — Я уже думал, Вы сбежали.

И бля, Гарри был таким _Гарри_ снова, что Эггси не мог унять чувство вины из-за того, что они делали с ботом.

Гарри явно ничего не помнил, но Эггси все равно считал себя козлом.

— Глазеть крайне грубо, — напомнил Гарри ему, — ох, Вы, кажется, сейчас потеряете сознание. Вы в порядке?

Юноша прокашлялся.

— Я в порядке, — выдавил он, засовывая чек и айди в карман, — пойдем, ага? Кажись, мне надо выпить.

Он потер лицо и глубоко вдохнул, поворачиваясь к выходу из здания.

Гарри последовал за ним.

— Потребление алкоголя не рекомендуется, учитывая скачок адреналина…

— Завали, Гарри.

***  
Водитель такси поприветствовал их, улыбнулся и открыл перед ними дверь. Эггси так охуел, что даже забыл его имя. Машина была просто шикарной, и Эггси почти невольно всю ее облапал. Он сделал вывод, что все в этой компании было абсолютно нелепым.

Гарри сидел тихо всю дорогу — запоздало заметил Эггси, потому что в голове был полный кавардак: как много изменилось в его жизни лишь за пару часов!

Он все так же безмолвно сидел в пабе, когда Эггси заказал себе выпивку, и изменилось это только тогда, когда они пришли домой (Дейзи и матери дома не было), а водитель вытащил огромный чемодан с одеждой андроида. Тут и пошло говно по вентилятору.

Все же стоило заметить, насколько тихим Гарри был весь вечер, потому что только они переступили через порог, андроид остановился и ледяным взглядом посмотрел на Эггси.

Пизда.

— Что это было? — холодно спросил он.

— Ты, бля…

— Ты позволил им разобрать меня, — зло прошипел Гарри, — я думал, меня уничтожат.

Эггси застыл. Блядь.

_Дерьмодерьмодерьмодерьмодерьмо_

— Мерлин сказал, ты не вспомнишь!

_Ой зря._

— Конечно, я все помню! То, что я не был полностью в себе и был в режиме отладки, не значит, что я был совершенно без сознания! Мое поведение определенно непредсказуемое, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что техник это заметил. Почему ты позволил ему это сделать?

— Он сказал, что соберет тебя обратно…

— И ты ему поверил? Он собирался деактивировать меня…

— Нет, — уверенно перебил Эггси, — нет. Я бы не позволил этому произойти. Он сказал, ты неисправен, бро. Если что-то было не так, я хотел, чтобы он нашел это и починил, ага? Я бы не дал ему убить тебя.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но затем сразу закрыл, клацнув зубами.

В комнате повисла тишина. Андроид молча смотрел на юношу с обидой и болью на лице, будто сам пытался понять, верит ему или нет.

— Гарри, — сказал Эггси, шагнув к настороженному боту и смотря ему в глаза, — ты должен мне поверить. Я бы не позволил никому убить тебя. Окей?

Светящиеся глаза исследовали лицо Эггси, и после недолгого молчания андроид коротко кивнул и уныло отвернулся.

— Обещаю, — заверил его Эггси, глянув на него еще раз, и повернулся к чемодану, стоящему на пороге. — Отнесем это в твою комнату, ага?

***  
— Ох, малыш, это замечательно! — Мишель сияла, обнимая сына, — Я всегда знала, что что-нибудь попадется, — она чуть отстранилась и ущипнула его за щеку. — Мой умный малыш, ученый, прям как отец.

— Маам, — простонал Эггси, пряча улыбку.

— Нет, правда, детка, — тихо сказала она; в ее глазах стояли слезы, — я всегда хотела, чтобы ты выбрался из этого места, и я так рада, что теперь ты можешь это сделать. Купи себе дом где-нибудь…

— Я хочу, чтобы вы с Дейзи тоже переехали, мам.

— Это твои деньги, Эггси…

— Без вас я никуда не уеду.

Она вздохнула.

— Ты такой упрямый, прямо как отец.

***  
На следующий день Гарри все так же был тих и угрюм, хотя новые костюмы немного подбодрили его. Эггси помнил, что должен найти способ помириться с ним.

Эггси сразу купил рабочую одежду, и он бы никогда не подумал, что когда-либо у него будет формальная рубашка и весьма презентабельные прямые джинсы.

Эггси был рад, что, несмотря на то, что Гарри все еще дулся, уговаривать его пойти с ним на работу не пришлось. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел Гарри стоящим у двери в сером костюме и с зонтом в руке.

Такси подъехало. Эггси волновался так сильно, что даже боялся, что его вырвет. Но в конце концов успокоился и сосредоточился на том, чтобы добиться от Гарри хоть какой-нибудь ответной реакции.

— Да ладно тебе, Гарри, — завыл он, — ты же знаешь, я бы не позволил ничему случиться с тобой.

Андроид фыркнул, но Эггси видел, что он успокоился.

***  
— Здесь ты будешь работать, — сказал Мерлин, проводя юношу и андроида через двери, ведущие в лабораторию. — Твоим партнером будет Роксана Мортон, которая скоро прибудет.

— Я уже здесь, — послышался голос. Эггси повернулся и увидел девушку примерно своего возраста, подходящую к нему. За ней шел бот в костюме, очень похожем на костюм Гарри.

— Привет. Я Роксана, но, пожалуйста, зови меня Рокси, — радушно поприветствовала она и протянула руку.

— Эггси, — ответил он, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Эгги?

— Эггси.

— Ах, понятно, — затем она протянула руку Гарри, — я Рокси. Приятно познакомиться.

Гарри уставился на девушку. Видимо, был ошеломлен тем, что его не проигнорировали. Он пришел в себя и пожал руку.

— Приятно познакомиться. Гарри Харт.

Рокси улыбнулась ему и указала на бота рядом с собой:

— Это Персиваль.

Бот кивнул, и Эггси помахал ему рукой.

— Эггси, Рокси работает здесь уже некоторое время, она знает это здание, процесс работы и прочее, — объяснил Мерлин.

— Мы разрабатываем новую линейку андроидов, — гордо сказала Рокси, — пересматриваем спецификации, пытаемся сделать их лучше, чем предыдущие.

— Бля, правда? — Эггси загорелся энтузиазмом.

— Ага, — сказал она, — мы отдаем наработки Мерлину, и он решает, стоит ли их оставить.

— Рокси, — Мерлин обратился к девушке, — я оставлю его с тобой. Персиваль, за мной. Ты нужен мне для работы с документами.

Рокси махнула своему андроиду и повернулась к Эггси.

— Ну что, будем работать?

Эггси расплылся в улыбке.

— Да, бля.


	5. Chapter 5

— Гарри, дорогой, не передашь мне зеленый лук? — попросила Мишель. Она хлопотала над кастрюлей, стоящей на плите, а андроид с любопытством наблюдал за ней.

— Конечно, — ответил бот, протягивая женщине пучок лука.

— Спасибо, дорогой.

Эггси с улыбкой наблюдал за готовкой, подняв голову со своих чертежей, разбросанных повсюду на полу в гостиной.

Эггси знал, что за Гарри надо присматривать, особенно когда андроид был в окружении еды. У юноши сердце в пятки уходило каждый раз, когда тот смотрел на еду так, будто хотел что-то попробовать. Он читал инструкции. Г.Р.И. незамедлительно выйдет из строя, если любопытство его доконает, и он что-нибудь съест.

Эггси каждый раз был напряжен за обедом. Конечно, Гарри он этого не говорил, потому что не хотел быть в его глазах заносчивым и грубым мудаком. Он был уверен, что Гарри обо всем и так знает. Эггси просто… волновался, вот и все.

Это же нормально, да?

Он бы хотел сохранить Гарри живым, в конце концов.

Был уже поздний вечер, и Дейзи сидела в кроватке, что-то бормоча и выжидающе глядя на брата.

Юноша улыбнулся ей, безмолвно извиняясь. Он бы выпустил ее, но весь дом был завален коробками, и ползать ей было особо негде.

Эггси вернулся к своим проектам. Они с Рокси многого добились за этот месяц: придумали кучу всяких улучшений для следующей линейки андроидов, только Мерлину оставалось поработать над деталями, и можно было приступать к сборке прототипа.

Мишель и Дейзи готовились переезжать в небольшой дом в безопасном районе, а Эггси с Гарри переезжали в дом неподалеку от роботостроительного центра. Уже завтра утром они все смогут выехать из этой затхлой квартиры.

Все складывалось просто охуенно. И это было странно, потому что у Эггси в жизни так никогда не бывало. Он всегда был беспомощен, и теперь ждал, что же пойдет не так. Ведь не могут такие вещи происходить без какого-нибудь дерьма мелким шрифтом.

Дин больше не объявлялся, они все съезжают из этого чахлого района, Эггси теперь может помогать матери, и у него есть пиздатая работа. У него есть цель. И есть Гарри.

Эггси никогда еще был так счастлив.

***  
— Тебе пора просыпаться.

Эггси почувствовал толчок под ребра, но только простонал и отмахнулся.

— Просыпайся.

Еще толчок. Еще стон от Эггси.

— Людям твоего возраста и с твоим уровнем физической активности требуется от семи до девяти часов сна. Ты же приближаешься к десяти.

— Г-рри, дай поспать, — проворчал Эггси, переворачиваясь.

— Если ты продолжишь, то будешь страдать от головной боли.

Эггси застонал и потер лицо, неохотно открывая заспанные глаза и глядя на стоящего над ним андроида.

— Ох, хорошо. Ты проснулся.

— Ебать, — Эггси вздохнул, пытаясь проморгаться ото сна, — сегодня суббота, Гарри, ебаный в рот.

— Не понимаю, какое это будет иметь значение, когда ты будешь жаловаться на боль из-за слишком продолжительного сна.

Эггси сел и уставился на бота, который в свою очередь невинно глядел на него.

— Твои волосы в беспорядке, — заявил он, на что Эггси фыркнул.

— Ну нельзя же всегда выглядеть так, будто ты сошел с обложки GQ, — проворчал он, а затем скользнул взглядом по телу Гарри.

Упс. Ошибочка вышла.

— Твой пульс участился, — сказал бот, наклонив голову, — ты в порядке?

А еще у него член встал. Но Эггси только кашлянул и отвел взгляд.

— В порядке.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри и вышел из комнаты.

Проблема. Большая, блядь, проблема. Но откуда ж Эггси знал, что переезд с Гарри отдельно ото всех сведет его с ума?

Конечно, он замечал, что Гарри отлично выглядит, но реакция его организма на бота пошла по наклонной и скатилась в пизду, когда мать и Дейзи перестали с ним жить.

И почему он был создан быть таким горячим стариканом?

Эггси явно сходил с ума.

Даже не потому что Гарри андроид, а потому что Гарри просто… Гарри.

И пусть его никогда не парило, что думают о нем остальные. Гарри его друг. И вообще, бот способен дать согласие? Или отказаться?

Гарри, конечно, спорил с ним обо всем, но вот желание Эггси трахнуть его это… совсем другой вопрос…

_Я полностью в вашем распоряжении как сексуальный партнер…_

В последнее время Эггси зачастил прокручивать в голове эту часть приветственного текста Гарри. Он пытался не думать, правда. Гарри мог в любой момент просканировать его и понять, как его пульс учащается, когда андроид смотрит на него с интересом, изучая его действия, которые кажутся ему увлекательными, или когда мысли Эггси уплывают в сторону размышлений о том, каков Гарри на вкус.

Каково было бы поцеловать его.

Эггси вздохнул и потопал дрочить в душ, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать о том, что представляет губы Гарри на своем члене.

***  
— Даже не думай, бро.

Гарри моргнул.

— Что?

— Ты не можешь есть, Гарри. Ты сломаешься.

— Я знаю, — возмутился тот.

— Правда что ли? Тогда почему ты так смотришь на этот тост?

— Я… записывал его свойства, — на этих словах андроид обиженно отвернулся.

— Ага, бро. Конечно.

***  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — однажды спросил Гарри, глядя на покрасневшие от холода щеки Эггси.

Юноша глянул на него в недоумении, вешая пальто.

— Что делаю?

— Это, — бот указал на лицо Эггси.

— Что? Я покраснел что ли?

— Да.

— Ох, — Эггси пожал плечами, — на улице было холодно.

Гарри смотрел на него с ожиданием и вопросом.

— Разве у тебя нет там тонны знаний и вся хуйня? — усмехнулся Эггси, выгнув бровь.

— В секундной доступности, да. Но ты так же мог бы смотреть ответы на свои вопросы онлайн, вместо того, чтобы спрашивать, но делаешь это крайне редко. Более того, мне нравится слушать, как ты объясняешь.

Эггси был весьма благодарен тому, что его лицо уже было красным, и краснота скрывала смущенный румянец.

***  
— Гарри?

— Да?

— Ты зачем мою руку щупаешь?

Андроид моргнул и посмотрел на человека так, будто только осознал, что делает. Эггси сидел за столом на работе с ручкой в руке и записями перед собой. По всей видимости, Гарри подвинулся ближе и водил пальцами по левой руке Эггси.

Он сам даже не заметил.

— Прошу прощения. Твоя кожа на ощупь совершенно иная, нежели моя, и я… сравнивал.

— Не, все в порядке, — сказал Эггси, улыбаясь, и вернулся к записям, — продолжай. Сравнивай, сколько твоей душе угодно.

Пальцы Гарри вернулись к его руке.

***  
Эггси привык к тому, что Гарри его трогает.

Уже после их первого разговора об этом Гарри подошел к Эггси, когда тот смотрел телевизор, прижал внешнюю сторону ладони к его щеке, коротко зачарованно хмыкнул и ушел.

Эггси нравились прикосновения. Настроение мгновенно подскакивало от каждого контакта с рукой андроида.

А еще он был доволен тем, что Гарри считал его таким интересным. Он не сближался с другими людьми, он едва даже смотрел на них, но за Эггси его взгляд следил постоянно.

И Эггси дико нравилось внимание Гарри.

***  
— Гарри, правда, бро, тебе _нельзя_ есть.

— Я не намеревался…

— От этого шоколада у тебя загорится проводка…

— Я _знаю_ свои ограничения…

— … и все пойдет по пизде, понимаешь?

— Я даже не заинтересован…

— … и я не хочу смотреть, как тебя замыкает или вырубает или еще чего…

— … хотя я признаю, что данный пищевой объект имеет весьма и весьма привлекательную текстуру и цвет…

— … у тебя вообще есть вкусовые рецепторы?

— … я прекрасно осознаю, что не могу его попробовать.

***  
— Ты знаешь, мог бы хоть попытаться уснуть, — Эггси ухмыльнулся, глядя на сидящего на диване андроида. Гарри повернулся к нему.

Эггси объявил о своем намерении отправиться спать, и Гарри смерил его тем скучающим и раздраженным взглядом, как и каждый раз, когда слышал о том, что люди должны спать каждый день.

Эггси закатил глаза с нежностью в душе, которую он привязывал к андроиду, и поднялся к свою комнату. Но потом передумал, спустился и увидел скучающего и потерянного Гарри, стоящего посреди комнаты.

— Но я не знаю как, — сказал он.

Эггси поглядел на него, удивленно подняв брови и пытаясь подавить улыбку.

— Пойдем тогда, — Эггси махнул ему рукой, — никогда не поздно учиться.

Гарри зажегся любопытством и подошел к Эггси, позволяя ему взять себя за руку и отвести в комнату.

Гарри всегда ненавязчиво показывал то, что комната Эггси ему нравится больше собственной. Гарри просто не знал, как начать украшать свое жилище, поэтому не делал этого, а спальня Эггси имела особый человеческий дизайн, каждая ее деталь. Гарри все еще пытался понять, что ему нравится, а что — нет. Он не знал, какая музыка ему по вкусу или какой цвет для него выглядит приятней.

Не то, чтобы ему ничего не нравилось, просто _все было таким интересным_ , это перегружало его процессоры и немного удушало. Поэтому его комната оставалась нетронутой, пока он не решит, что любит больше и как хочет ее украшать.

Эггси привел его к матрасу и кивнул в сторону него:

— Давай.

Гарри посмотрел на юношу, неохотно отпустил его руку и сел на кровать. Эггси лег на край и повернулся лицом к андроиду, мягко улыбаясь ему. Андроид повторил за ним.

Гарри заметил, что кровать мягкая и пахнет человеком, к которому он привязался. Такое ему нравилось.

Любое обстоятельство, которое приближало его к Эггси было андроиду по душе.

Они невозможно близко лежали на кровати, повернувшись друг к другу, и Эггси всеми силами отгонял мысль о том, что это была херовая идея, и не важно, как сильно покраснело его лицо.

Боже, какой Гарри прекрасный.

Светящиеся глаза заглянули в глаза человеку.

— И это все? — спросил Гарри.

— Не, — фыркнул Эггси, — закрой глаза.

Андроид бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Давай же, ну.

Гарри недовольно фыркнул, но подчинился, и Эггси было очень сложно сдержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его.

Его губы были такими мягкими на вид…

— Теперь расслабься, — подсказал Эггси. Не успел подумать, что он делает, юноша запустил руку в волосы андроида. Когда осознание подкралось, Эггси замер и хотел уже извиниться, потому что _господи почему он не контролирует себя_ , но вдруг Гарри прильнул к руке.

Голубые огоньки заплясали под его кожей. Гарри выглядел таким удовлетворенным; Эггси сразу же возобновил поглаживания. Андроид был в халате, футболке и пижамных штанах. Эггси сам купил ему домашнюю одежду, потому что «никто не ходит по дому в костюме, Гарри».

Ну и, если быть честным, Эггси нравилось, как бот выглядит в такой одежде.

Волосы Гарри были такими мягкими, а Эггси не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица. Он сам чувствовал, как пульс подскочил, потому что Гарри был так близок и так идеален, что приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не сделать ничего неуместного.

Не поцеловать его.

Не залезть на него.

Не раздеть и не облизать с ног до головы…

Эггси мысленно дал себе подзатыльник и попытался прогнать растущую эрекцию.

Наконец его лицо перестало мигать голубым, и Гарри остался без движения, такой спокойный и милый, что Эггси захотелось остановить этот момент. Мирно засыпающего Гарри и Эггси, беззастенчиво и безнаказанно пялящегося на него.

Гарри Харт впервые в жизни уснул, а Эггси изучил каждую деталь его лица перед тем, как последовать за ним.

***  
Проснулся Эггси с сильнейшим стояком, прижатым к телу напротив. Он мгновенно продрал глаза и почувствовал, как к лицу подкатывает жар, потому что Гарри _не спал и смотрел на него в упор_ с немым вопросом.

Он открыл и закрыл рот, силясь сказать что-то, но начал за него Гарри.

— Я подозревал, что ты считаешь меня сексуально привлекательным, но до этого момента я не был уверен.

Эггси так быстро захлопнул рот, что чуть не укусил язык.

— Твой пульс участился, — пробормотал бот, подвигаясь ближе, — и зрачки расширились.

Эггси вздохнул и прикусил губу, когда движение Гарри заставило его член проехаться по бедру андроида.

Боже. Как хорошо. Он думал, каково бы было взять Гарри, облизать его кожу, чувствовать его голое тело на своем.

Андроид подвинулся еще ближе. Человек не мог отвести взгляда от его губ, и не смог остановиться себя от того, чтобы не сократить расстояние между ними до минимума. Эггси тяжело дышал Гарри в губы, а его член был накрепко прижат к его телу.

Эггси вдохнул запах андроида и не смог больше сдерживаться. Поцеловал его.


	6. Chapter 6

Для того, кто никогда не целовался, Гарри втянулся довольно быстро.

Эггси просто плыл, потому что его губы оказались мягкими, прямо как он и представлял. И хоть на вкус он не был похож на человека, он был теплым, мягким и влажным…

Эггси хотел бы никогда не отрываться.

Гарри неуклюже и неопытно ответил на поцелуй, но для Эггси это было идеально. Гарри первый вспомнил, что Эггси надо дышать, и юноша разочарованно простонал, когда андроид отстранился.

Эггси тяжело дышал, глядя Гарри в глаза; светящаяся радужка как всегда привлекала внимание.

Боже, как он хотел поцеловать его снова. И снова. И снова.

Голубой огонек вокруг глаза бота завелся, и Гарри с любопытством глянул на Эггси.

— Это было необычайно приятно, — сказал он.

Эггси замер на секунду и разразился хохотом, потому что, боже, это _такой Гарри_.

Андроид выглядел слегка оскорбленным.

— Что ты находишь таким уморительным? Я что-то сделал не так?

— Нет, ты… это было охуенно, Гарри, — сказал Эггси между смешками, — ты просто смешной иногда.

Бот пытливо глянул на мальчишку, и Эггси снова прильнул к его губам.

***  
Несмотря на то, что они целовались, Гарри не возражал и не выказал возмущения этим жестом, Эггси все равно чувствовал себя немного неловко, когда думал об этом, ведь Гарри так и не сказал, что Эггси ему нравится в этом плане.

Конечно, сам Эггси тоже ничего такого не говорил, но в случае Гарри все немного иначе. Делал ли он это потому что действительно хочет или потому что думает, что должен?

Гарри всегда обо всем спорил и дерзил, но Эггси не припоминал ни единого случая, когда бот бы сказал определенное «нет» и отказался сделать что-либо. Гарри был смоделирован быть джентльменом, но что-то в нем все равно было ребяческое и невинное, и Эггси не хотел быть одним из тех мудаков, которые пользуются своими дроидами просто потому, что те не могут отказать желаниям человека.

Эггси бы возненавидел себя, будь он таким.

Но говорить этого Гарри он не стал: не хотел показаться невежливым ублюдком, поставив под сомнение наличие выбора у андроида, которого это бы однозначно расстроило.

Эггси просто надо было увериться.

Поэтому он только поцеловал Гарри в последний раз перед тем как пойти снова дрочить в душ.

***  
— Ты выглядишь встревоженным.

Эггси поднял взгляд со своих чертежей на андроида, стоящего рядом.

— Не, я в порядке.

— Это неправда, — чуть раздраженно сказал Гарри, — с этого утра ты…

— Гарри, правда, — Эггси попытался выдавить улыбку, — я в норме.

Гарри смотрел на него, и Эггси не смог отвести взгляд от этих глаз.

— Ты думаешь, насколько морально правильно испытывать ко мне влечение, — сказал бот, и Эггси чуть не подавился слюной, потому что _как_ он понял все так быстро?

— Чего?

— Ты не веришь, что я могу сам принимать решения, — продолжил Гарри. — Ты веришь, что я запрограммирован потакать тебе во всем и не могу дать разумного согласия.

Дело запахло паленым.

Эггси только открывал и закрывал рот как рыба на суше.

— Это _невероятно_ оскорбительно, — выдал Гарри, развернулся и ушел.

Эггси сидел на столом, открыв рот и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.

***  
В общем, вместо того, чтобы найти Гарри и поговорить с ним как взрослый человек, Эггси пошел на прогулку.

А то, что он нашел скулящего, сжавшегося щенка на улице, оказалось приятным бонусом.

Бедняга скулил и дрожал, вылупив на Эггси свои огромные глаза. Эггси снял олимпийку и обернул ей маленькое животное, прижимая его к себе.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — пробормотал он, почесывая животное за ухом. — Ты тут один?

Пес конечно не ответил, но, кажется, пригрелся, когда понял, что Эггси его не обидит, а напротив — горит желанием его почесать.

— Ладно, — ласково сказал он, тиская щенка, — пойдешь со мной.

***  
Эггси ввалился домой с извивающейся массой на руках. Он закрыл за собой дверь, прошел в гостиную и увидел Гарри, который повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

И почему-то в этот момент Эггси знал, что и как сказать.

— Слушай, Гарри, я… я не хотел быть мудаком, понимаешь? Я просто хотел убедиться, что не веду себя как козел и что мы с тобой на одной волне, — выпалил он, прижимая к себе щенка и делая огромную паузу, — и я хотел убедиться, что ты способен принимать решения и все такое и не хотел, чтобы это все выглядело так, будто я пользовался тобой или наебывал тебя, и я не хотел казаться высокомерным ублюдком, ничего такого, я просто не хотел, чтобы ты ненавидел меня, потому что ты мне очень очень нравишься…

— Эггси…

— И да, я продолжаю закапываться, да? Но я правду говорю, и ты мне так нравишься…

— Эггси…

— Я не хочу все запороть, но не могу остановиться…

— Эггси!

— И я не знал, нравлюсь ли тебе в _этом_ смысле, вот и испугался.

— _Эггси!_

Эггси замолк и посмотрел на бота, который стоял напротив него, и не мог вспомнить, когда Гарри подошел ближе, потому что был так увлечен попытками объясниться и исправить все…

— Ты тоже мне нравишься. Очень. В _этом_ смысле. Извинения приняты, — сказал Гарри, и тут же нетерпеливо добавил: — это что, собака?

Юноша непонимающе моргнул и выдохнул:

— Так я тоже? Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Да. Очень нравишься, — повторил Гарри одновременно увлеченно и раздраженно, — где ты нашел собаку?

— Потому что я не был уверен…

— Эггси. _Собака_ , — надавил Гарри, сверля взглядом маленькое создание, — где ты ее взял? Можно подержать?

Юноша затормозил на пару секунд, потому что _вау_ , он почти забыл о щенке на своих руках. А потом он улыбнулся, потому что _конечно же блядь_ , Гарри отвлекся от разговора о взаимной симпатии из-за ебаного пса.

Он ведь никогда не видел собак так близко.

Андроид уставился на маленькое дрожащее существо в руках Эггси с таким целенаправленным интересом, что Эггси сам зачарованно загляделся на Гарри, пока не встрепенулся и не дал ему в руки копошащегося щенка.

Глаза Гарри расширились, когда он смотрел на щенка, скулящего и вылупившего на него свои глазищи.

Эггси никогда не надоест смотреть на то, как очарован Гарри чем-либо новым.

Бот смотрел на щенка, широко раскрыв глаза и слегка улыбаясь; голубой огонек мерцал под кожей.

— Мопс, — с благоговением произнес Гарри.

Эггси нахмурился.

— Это что, не бульдог?

***  
Теперь Гарри спал только в кровати Эггси. По сути, это был единственный способ уснуть для него. Только присутствие Эггси могло заставить его отключиться.

— А тебе снятся сны? — спросил Эггси однажды, когда ДжейБи лежал между ними.

Карие глаза распахнулись, чтобы встретиться взглядом с человеческими.

— Я так не думаю.

Эггси приподнял брови и ухмыльнулся:

— Что, никаких там электроовец или чего такого?

Гарри глянул на него с недоумением, а затем полез искать у себя в мозгу отсылку.

— Ах, Бегущий по лезвию. Нет. Никаких электроовец.

Гарри запустил руку в волосы Эггси, и его огонек вокруг глаза снова засиял.

— Ты чего? — сонно спросил тот.

Гарри долго смотрел на него, перебирая пальцами волосы, а затем сказал:

— Твои волосы на ощупь сильно отличаются от моих, но в то же время они очень похожи.

— Хм. Кажется, это описывает нас с тобой, не так ли?

Гарри поцеловал его.

— Полагаю, да.

***  
— Я не совсем понимаю.

Эггси вздохнул.

— Смотри, есть еда, которую могут есть и люди и собаки, ага? Но есть и еда, которую люди могут есть, а собаки не могут. Шоколад как раз одна из таких.

— Ах. Понятно.

Эггси безумно нравилось то, что Гарри задает ему вопросы вместо того, чтобы находить их в своей базе и выискивать причинно-следственные связи и научные определения. Эггси далеко не так хорош в объяснении вещей, но Гарри всегда этого хватало.

Эггси уже начал думать, что влюбился.

***  
— Мерлин передал поправки по спецификациям новой камеры, — сказала Рокси, входя в лабораторию и кладя свою сумку рядом с сумкой Эггси.

— Уже? — отозвался Эггси. — Мы же дали ему их вчера вечером. Там сто страниц!

Рокси пожала плечами и расплылась в улыбке.

— Он продуктивен.

— Да ебаный в рот, когда он спит вообще?

Рокси странно на него взглянула.

— Странный вопрос.

— Правда что ли? Потому что такое чувство, будто он…

— Ты что, не знаешь?

Эггси замолчал и посмотрел на Рокси с интересом. Она выглядела так, будто знала панчлайн к шутке, о существовании которой Эггси даже не догадывался.

— Знаю что?

— О, боже, — усмехнулась она, — ты безнадежен.

— Да чего?!

— Ты в глаза ебешься? Мерлин — бот. Только он сам об этом не знает. Он не осведомлен о том, что является искусственным интеллектом. А ты так увлекся Гарри, что даже не замечаешь очевидные вещи у себя перед носом.

Эггси побледнел.

— Пиздишь.

— Нет, — Рокси широко улыбнулась, — он _потрясающе_ сконструирован, правда? Немного надменный и не совсем понимает человеческие эмоции, но это только пока. Я достучусь до него.

Эггси смотрел на нее с разинутым ртом. Мозг бомбанул так, что отказывался работать.

— Он удивительный, — вздохнула Рокси, улыбаясь, — настоящий шедевр.

***  
— Он тебе нравится, — сказал Эггси, оглядывая Рокси поверх барной стойки.

Гарри решил, что лучше останется дома с ДжейБи, чем пойдет с ними и будет смотреть, как люди напиваются и вообще делают из себя сплошное неудобство (его слова, не Эггси), поэтому они с Рокси сидели в пабе вдвоем, на время отложив работу.

— Кто? — невинно спросила она, отводя взгляд.

— Не притворяйся, — он ухмыльнулся, — Мерлин. Он тебе нравится.

Кажется, девушка решила сдаться.

— Что, так очевидно? — прищурилась она.

— Немного, ага.

Рокси выругалась и угрюмо отпила свой напиток.

— Не знаю, че ты так расстроилась. Он о тебе мечтает. Очевидно же.

Она посмотрела на него с надеждой.

— Думаешь?

— Ты правда не видишь, как он смотрит на тебя? Да ты вообще единственная, на кого он _смотрит_. И бегает за тобой как щенок. Мерлин вообще не пытается никому понравиться кроме тебя. Он _пытается_.

Рокси покраснела:

— Бля, правда?

— Ты правда не замечаешь? — покачал Эггси головой.

Девушка пожала плечами.

— Ты безнадежна.

Она свернула салфетку в комок и швырнула ему в лицо.

***  
Он начал покупать Гарри вещи.

Часы, галстуки, книги… буквально все, что Эггси видел и все, что могло андроиду понравиться.

Эггси нравилось видеть, как тот загорается, почти так же сильно, как целовать его. Эггси всегда ждал того дня, когда сможет баловать людей, которых любит, и теперь не тратил ни секунды. Мишель постоянно получала посылки, оплаченные сыном, а у Дейзи было игрушек куда больше, чем надо.

Но Гарри… Гарри получал новую одежду, книги и всякие безделушки галлонами.

Что тут сказать, Эггси души в нем не чаял и проявлял это как мог.


	7. Chapter 7

— Очевидно, они называют новую модель корпорации Ричмонда Газелью.

— Интересное имя. Почему ее так называют? — прошептал Эггси Рокси в тон.

Технически, они не должны были знать это. Технически, они должны были работать. Но по факту они сидели и трындели, рискуя нарваться на порицающие взгляды старших сотрудников. Они, конечно, обожали следить за конкурентами и обсуждать новые оптические камеры, которые разрабатывали сопернические компании, но обычно для этого они забивались куда-нибудь в угол лаборатории и заговорщически шептались. Но работала такая тактика только для обмана старших коллег-людей, Мерлин же слышал все, как бы они не прятались, поэтому в конце концов на конспирацию пришлось забить.

— У нее в ногах встроено оружие, — выпалила Рокси, сверкая глазами, — и я слышала, что она быстрая и очень смертоносная. Ее будут использовать для охраны. Не знаю, сколько таких они уже сделали и планируют ли массовое производство, но она существует.

— Но мы не делаем ботов-телохранителей. Она же не переманит наших клиентов к конкурентам?

— Нет, полагаю. Но она потрясающая. По рассказам.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? У тебя друг на другой стороне или что?

— Его зовут Чарли. Он козел и уж точно не мой друг, — Рокси фыркнула, закатив глаза, — но он хороший поставщик информации, потому что не держит рот на замке. Держи врагов близко, все такое.

Эггси сел на место и резво оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не подслушивает и не подглядывает.

— Не знаю, насколько это безопасно, — пробормотал он, — выглядит так, будто это военный бот. Или типа для ЦРУ…

— И я о том же! Зачем Ричмонду Валентайну такой опасный и высококвалифицированный бот для охраны? Что-то недоброе происходит, Эггси.

***  
— Что это?

— Медведь!

Гарри поглядел сначала на плюшевую игрушку, потом — на девочку, сверлящую бота большими синими глазами.

— Я знаю, что это медведь, Дейзи. Я имею в виду, как кому-то может быть полезен плюшевый медведь?

— Обнимать!

—… Ты хочешь обняться?

— Нет! Обнимать. Медведь!

Гарри моргнул.

— Ах, ты используешь этого медведя как объект для поддержания душевного и эмоционального равновесия.

Дейзи наклонила голову вбок (эту привычку она переняла у Гарри) и посмотрела на андроида. Эггси бы расхохотался над этой сценой, если бы не хотел рушить момент.

В самом деле, это просто бесценно.

Гарри в своем костюме сидел на полу гостиной в доме матери, скрестив ноги, а Дейзи сидела напротив. И оба они периодически смотрели друг на друга так, будто говорили на разных языках. Невероятно интересно было наблюдать за тем, как _малыш_ объясняет совершенно новому созданию, для чего нужны мягкие игрушки.

Не говоря о том, что это очаровательно.

— Обними медведя, — потребовала Дейзи, пихнув игрушку андроиду и прижимая ее ему к груди. — Надо обнять медведя!

— Но я не нуждаюсь в утешении, в данный момент я эмоционально стабилен и сдержан… — начал Гарри, но девочка заставила его обхватить игрушку руками.

Эггси бы точно запечатлел это, если бы не боялся потревожить их.

— Всегда надо обнять медведя!

— _Всегда?_

— Ага.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы оспорить это утверждение, но Дейзи явно было плевать: она упорно пыталась показать боту идеальную позу для обнимания плюшевого медведя.

— Дейзи, дорогая, ты опять пристаешь к Гарри? — спросила Мишель, высовываясь из кухни.

— Нет! — закричала малышка. — Гарри обнять медведя!

Мишель засмеялась и исчезла в дверном проеме. Дейзи посмотрела на Гарри, наконец-таки обнявшего медведя.

— Его зовут Тоффи, — сказала она, — как конфета!

— Но ведь он не может отозваться, зачем называть его? — на полном серьезе поинтересовался Гарри, глядя на Дейзи так, будто ожидал, что она поведает ему во всех подробностях о потребности людей психологически привязываться к объектам. Будто она скажет, что давать имя любимой игрушке значит сделать ее более близкой, дорогой, несмотря на то, что она не одушевлена.

— Потому что Тоффи! — сказала она тоном, не терпящим возражений. Андроид вопросительно смотрел на девочку, а она смеялась над его выражением лица.

Эггси не сдержал смешка, и Гарри обиженно зыркнул на него.

— Эй, да не смотри ты так! Это очаровательно, — Эггси пожал плечами. — Вы двое такие милые.

Дейзи засияла на этих словах, а Гарри нахмурился и забурчал.

— Я не милый.

Юноша рассмеялся:

— Конечно-конечно.

***  
— Ты правда милый, знаешь? — позже сказал он Гарри, когда они вдвоем лежали в кровати. Эггси сам был удивлен тому, что не рвался трахаться с ним. Он не сомневался, что однажды они дойдут до этого, но пока ему сполна хватало целовать и обнимать его.

Даже если этого никогда не случится, Эггси сильно не расстроится, потому что, _бля_ , Гарри ему _нравится_.

Ему нравилось, что Гарри задавал ему вопросы вместо того, чтобы искать ответы на них в своей базе данных. Нравилось, что Гарри не понимал, зачем Эггси поет в душе. Нравилось, как он наклонял голову, когда не понимал чего-то; то, как постоянно трогал лицо и волосы Эггси, потому что никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как сильно он сам отличался от человека (хоть и замечал это только он, Эггси же думал, что Гарри на ощупь очень похож на него).

Эггси был счастлив просто быть с Гарри.

Андроид фыркнул.

— В моем понимании определение слова «милый» гораздо больше применимо к тебе, чем ко мне.

— Эй! Вот нихуя, — запротестовал Эггси, — кто из нас постоянно выпучивает глаза на всякую херню и задает дохуя вопросов?

— Ну, я мог бы обращаться к своей базе данных за ответами…

— Не-е, мне _нравится_ рассказывать тебе всякое, мне просто кажется, что это мило.

— И как моя наивность связана с тобой и тем фактом, что я тебе приятен?

Эггси мог бы найти множество слов для описания своих чувств Гарри, но «приятен» уж точно не одно из них. Не достаточно… веское.

— Более того, как мне учиться, не задавая вопросов? — продолжил он, глядя на Эггси так, будто тот пытается доказать ему, что небо фиолетовое.

— А я говорю, что ты милый, — поддразнил Эггси, ухмыляясь.

Гарри снова фыркнул в ответ.

— Я не милый, — пробубнил он снова. Эггси засмеялся и поцеловал его.

***  
Не самой приятной вещью было объяснение Гарри херовых вещей. Не таких вроде почему богатые люди странно смотрят на Эггси, а реально, _реально_ херовых вещей.

Стоило подумать, что однажды Гарри увидит новости по телевизору, но все равно для Эггси было шоком увидеть его сидящим на диване перед телевизором с Джей Би на коленях и ужасом в глазах. Пес ластился к андроиду, будто пытаясь его успокоить. Сердце Эггси пропустило удар.

— Я не совсем понимаю, — сказал Гарри, глядя на него, — зачем люди делают такое?

Эггси прикусил губу. _Блядь._

— Просто… есть в мире ужасные люди. И они делают чудовищные вещи.

— Со своими же детьми? — спросил Гарри с недоумением. — Я немного знаю о человеческих эмоциях и взаимоотношениях, но я наблюдаю. И из того, что я видел, я полагал, что люди заботятся о своих детях с любовью и вниманием.

— Обычно так и есть.

— Но зачем тогда убивать своих же детей? Даже если не говорить о человечности и сострадании, если так много времени и усилий брошено на создание жизни, почему бы не выращивать ее дальше? Почему они не хотят этого делать? Дети маленькие, милые и эстетически приятные. Зачем причинять им вред?

— Я… я не знаю, Гарри.

Эггси и сам хотел бы иметь ответ на этот вопрос.

Но его не было.

— Не думаю, что кто-то может это понять, — продолжил он, — некоторые люди просто… ужасные. Злые. Без причины. Некоторые просто… не заслуживают того, что имеют.

Гарри кивнул с пониманием.

***  
— Убери своего гребаного бота! — прошипела женщина на Эггси, когда тот выбирал галстук в ателье на Савилл Роу. Его рука замерла на месте, когда он хотел посмотреть поближе один из галстуков и спросить Гарри о его мнении. Эггси в недоумении уставился на женщину.

— Чего? — только и сказал он, потому что она что, только что подошла к ним и сказала…

— Убери своего ебаного бота! И вообще поставь его на улицу! Это, — плюнула она, указывая пальцем на Гарри, — мешает _людям_. Убери его, я хочу пройти.

Эггси повернулся и уставился на нее. Кровь закипала в жилах. Он знал таких людей. Избалованные, гнилые ублюдки, которые имели все с рождения, люди, считающие, что мир крутится вокруг них, потому что их папочки владеют акциями на рынке. Такие люди, как эта женщина, которая смотрела на Гарри так, будто он не больше, чем тостер, который почему-то оказался у нее на пути, и видимо, думала, что улицы должны перед ней расходиться, как красное море перед Моисеем.

Он посмотрел на Гарри. Эггси знал, что покраснел от злости. Гарри же выглядел удивленным и крайне оскорбленным ее всплеском, а женщина сделала шаг к андроиду и встала в такую позу, будто собралась попросту толкнуть его.

Но ей этого, конечно, не удалось.

Только Гарри открыл рот, Эггси встал перед ним, с красным лицом и горящими глазами прошипел:

— Назад.

— Ты это мне сказал?

— Отойди. От него, — процедил Эггси.

И, _блядь_ , давно он не был так зол. Как она смеет, как кто-либо смеет так обращаться с другими? Как можно заявиться в магазин и требовать кого-то выставить просто потому, что ты думаешь, что лучше остальных?

Как она могла сказать такое _Гарри_?

Эггси вскипел.

— И с чего бы мне это делать? Эта тупая машина стоит между мной и Армани. Убери своего бота отсюда.

— Он имеет ровно столько же прав стоять здесь, как и ты. Так что сама убирайся.

— Да как ты смеешь так разговаривать со мной?! — закричала она противным тоном, притопнув ногой. — Ты знаешь, кто я такая?!

— Не, — отрезал он, — и мне похер.

За последние несколько месяцев Эггси выработал в своей речи определенный акцент. Он даже не намеревался делать этого, видимо, повлияло общество, в котором он тусовался в последнее время. Но в этот момент его приобретенный акцент испарился, и на смену ему вернулся старый, уличный.

Лицо женщины было искривлено в гримасе ярости. Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Эггси был так зол, он так устал иметь дело с избалованными ублюдками, и тот факт, что один из таких посмел оскорбить Гарри, совершенно вывел его из себя.

— Готов поклясться, живешь на папочкины деньги, да? — произнес он холодно и четко. — Ты, должно быть, одна из тех богатых снобистских отпрысков, которые в жизни не работали, да? Поди даже задницу себе подтереть не можешь. Тебя нянчили так долго, что и клетки живой в мозгу не осталось. Посмотри на себя. У тебя хоть что-нибудь есть? Хоть какой-то опыт? Что-то настоящее, что-то _реальное_. Бля, да у тебя друзья хоть есть? Или с тобой только ебутся, потому что у тебя есть бабло, а потом говорят за спиной, какое ты ничтожество. О, определенно, так и есть. Знаю я таких, как ты. Жалкие. Даже пожрать себе приготовить не можешь, потому что ты бесхребетное, безмозглое ничто. Пустое место. У тебя хоть что-то в голове есть, кроме мыслей о том, что ты хочешь купить? Ты не лучше ебаного овоща. Не можешь позаботиться о себе, ничего существенного сделать, и когда ты подохнешь, никто тебя не вспомнит, ничего, что ты сделала, потому что это целое нихуя. Только покупала дорогое шмотье и была мерзкой, злой, избалованной сукой. Не говоря о том, что грубой. И Гарри в миллион раз лучше тебя только своим характером, не говоря уже об остальном. _Не смей_ разговаривать с ним так. И _сама. Уебывай._

В магазине повисла тишина.

Эггси было насрать.

Женщина смотрела на него огромными глазами с шоком и болью на лице.

Хорошо.

— Убирайся, — подытожил Эггси, глядя ей в глаза.

Он был так взбешен, что злость перекипела в спокойствие. Ярость улеглась под кожей, и он буквально чувствовал, как холоден его взгляд.

Она рвано вздохнула, открыла рот, закрыла. Затем поспешила, запинаясь, на улицу, прихватив с собой своего дворецкого. Тот смотрел за ее отступлением с едва заметной усмешкой на губах.

Звонок над дверью прозвенел, оповещая об ее уходе, и Эггси наконец расслабился. Посетители и персонал смотрели на него, но не выглядели разозленными, скорее… удивленными.

— Чего? Переживет она, — Эггси пожал плечами и вернулся к созерцанию галстуков. Он выбрал один из них и повернулся к шокированному Гарри, который, кажется, впервые потерял дар речи.

— Тебе нравится этот? — спросил Эггси, мягко улыбаясь, будто ничего не случилось. — Думаю, тебе пойдет.

— Она никому не нравилась, — поделилась позже кассирша, упаковывая костюм, который Эггси купил (все еще шокированному) Гарри. — Она такая грубая ко всем. Просто ужасная. Спасибо за это.

Она была миниатюрной, темнокожей девушкой с прямыми черными волосами. Ее большие, темные глаза смотрели на него с такой благодарностью и радостью, что сделало Эггси еще более удовлетворенным своей речью.

— Да вообще без проблем.

***  
— Ты заступился за меня, — чуть позже сказал Гарри по дороге домой, смотря на юношу тем взглядом, который появлялся в глазах бота, когда он что-то недопонимал.

— Конечно. Думаешь, я бы позволил кому-то обращаться так с тобой? — ответил Эггси с самодовольной ухмылкой, приподняв бровь.

— Не просто заступился… — андроид нахмурился, — а сделал это так яростно.

— Невоспитанная пиздоблядина, — пробормотал Эггси, — заслужила, сука. Оскорбляет людей, потому что думает, то она лучше других.

— И ты имеешь в виду меня, говоря о… людях?

— Боже, Гарри, конечно!

Гарри моргнул, глядя юноше в глаза так, будто искал там намек на сомнение или обман, и, не найдя там ничего подобного, улыбнулся ему.

— Ты крайне странный человек, Эггси, — любовно вымолвил андроид.

Эггси улыбнулся, выдыхая.

— Ага. Ты тоже не самый нормальный, не так ли?

Гарри задумался на пару секунд.

— Так, полагаю.

***  
Несколько ботов слетели с катушек в торговом центре и покалечили людей. Люди стали настороженно относиться к ботам. Эггси бегло услышал об этом в новостях, идя по улице, но лишь нахмурился и взял Гарри за руку, чтобы увести в сторону от пуделя, на которого тот отвлекся.

Несколько дней спустя группа андроидов взбунтовала и избила нескольких людей до полусмерти. Город начал паниковать. Люди чувствовали себя некомфортно, неуверенно. Что-то происходило. Эггси смотрел новости и говорил с Рокси на пониженных тонах на работе, когда Гарри был занят в другой части лаборатории, и видел, что она волновалась. Массовое помешательство андроидов означало только одно. И они оба знали, что это. Они знали, что дроиды не отказывают без причины.

Затем все затихло. Никаких инцидентов.

А потом несколько дроидов залагали в ресторане. Выживших нет. Ботов разобрали и жестоко уничтожили. В Лондоне наступил хаос. В Америке, в Рио, в Японии…

Боты начали рандомно убивать людей по всему миру.

Эггси начал ближе прижиматься к Гарри на улице, а еще со временем он заметил, что все меньше и меньше андроидов сопровождали своих людей. Теперь люди боялись своих собственных ботов. Они странно смотрели на всех ботов: кто-то в страхе, кто-то с неприязнью, кто-то со злобой.

Гарри тоже досталось, но никто и слова не сказал его боту, завидев испепеляющий взгляд юноши.

Это должно было произойти.

Новость не удивила Эггси, но кровь застыла в жилах. Он смотрел новости на диване в гостиной, а Гарри кормил Джей Би на кухне, когда это произошло.

Всех ботов, отклоняющихся от стандартных характеристик, начали уничтожать.


	8. Chapter 8

Эггси застыл.

Его тошнило.

Вот блядство.

Уж кто-кто, а Гарри точно нестандартный бот. Настолько нестандартный, насколько это возможно. С его-то остроумным юмором, любопытством и бунтарской натурой. С тем, что у него всегда находится свое мнение, и он не боится высказать его, хотят этого окружающие или нет. С его упорным нежеланием использовать отсек для ботов в метро и относиться к людям, будто те превосходят его. С тем, что он знает, что любит шпионские фильмы, но только старые, потому что новые слишком серьезные для него. С тем, что не любит запах духов их водителя и отказывается играть с Эггси в видео игры, потому что они «нелепые и нереалистично жестокие». Еще он предполагает, что Бейонсе — бот, потому что люди не способны петь так хорошо и так долго держать ноту, в то же время успевая танцевать, не будучи искусственным интеллектом. Овсяная каша, на его вкус, выглядит просто отвратительно, а еще он ненавидит шоу Джереми Кайла, но сносно относится к Грэхэму Нортону. Аббатство Даунтон он презирает; Шерлок, по его мнению, ничего так, но не лучше Лютера. Ему не нравится, как изображены в фильмах андроиды. Голос Арианы Гранд ему кажется скрипучим. По какой-то причине он не переносит запах перечной мяты, но смотрит на еду с таким любопытством, что Эггси приходится пристально за ним наблюдать.

Нестандартный. Какой же он, блядь, нестандартный.

Все, вплоть по манеры движений и речи. Гарри _особенный_ и _другой_ , и теперь его хотят убить за это. _Его_ Гарри.

Только через его труп. Придется вломиться в квартиру и свернуть Эггси шею, чтобы добраться до его бота.

Эггси на ум пришла только одна мысль. Позвонить Рокси.

***  
— Тут две, — сказал Рокси, протягивая ему пару запонок и выглядя более обеспокоенной, чем Эггси когда-либо ее видел, — надень по одному на рукав, и это должно спрятать его от сканеров, работающих на стандартной частоте. Маскирует под человека.

— Должно?

— Я еще не испытывала их. Просто проект, над которым я периодически работала последние пару лет. Хотела проверить, смогу ли обмануть сканеры, чтобы Персиваль мог сходить со мной в кино и все такое. Он всегда хотел, но я никогда не могла взять его с собой, потому что его выгоняют, — она замолкла на пару секунд, — я пиздец боюсь за Мерлина, — прошептала она, — у Персиваля и Гарри хотя бы есть мы, но Мерлин… он один в этом здании. И даже не подозревает что он бот.

Паб, в котором они сидели, был пуст. Это хорошо, потому что то, о чем они шептались в углу, было незаконно.

— Не могу гарантировать, что они сработают… — девушка грустно вздохнула, — но можно попробовать. А если не сработают… Придется придумать что-то еще.

— Мы не дадим убить их, Рокс, — заверил Эггси ее, — мы найдем выход.

— Я знаю. Просто хочу, чтобы все было иначе. Для них. Персиваль не буйный и не очень оживленный, но это его _личность_ , а не отсутствие сознания. Он более разумен, мил и предан, чем большинство людей, которых я знаю. Все боты, наделенные сознанием, имеют чувства, и это надо уважать, а не относиться к ним как к вещам. Это ужасно. Мне надоело говорить Персивалю, что не может никуда пойти со мной.

— Рокс, — сказал Эггси, беря ее руку в свою и глядя на девушку с решительностью в глазах, — мы все исправим. Мы никого не подпустим к ним. К Мерлину тоже.

Она вздохнула и кивнула.

— Надо действовать быстро и проверить, работают ли запонки. Я возьму Персиваля, и мы пойдем в Кингсман, чтобы смотреть за Мерлином.

— А я вернусь домой и поговорю с Гарри. Встретимся там.

***  
Эггси понятия не имел, как объяснить это.

Как можно просто прийти и сказать кому-то: «эй, ты нелегален, и если тебя найдут, то убьют. Ебануться, да?»

Эггси так и не придумал, что сказать, когда открыл дверь и увидел Гарри, читающего книгу с собакой на коленях.

— О, ты вернулся, — сказал тот, подняв голову.

Во рту у Эггси пересохло.

— Все в порядке? — спросил андроид. Он очень осторожно опустил пса на землю (Эггси заметил, что с тех пор, как у них дома поселился Джей Би, Гарри был невероятно осторожен по отношению к нему, когда брал животное на руки или выпускал из рук. Когда Эггси спросил его об этом, Гарри только моргнул и сказал: «Он очень маленький, и я беспокоюсь. Живые существа очень нежные и хрупкие») и подошел к застывшему на месте человеку.

— Твой пульс участился, и ты побледнел, — сказал андроид, с беспокойством глядя на Эггси. — Ты в порядке?

— Гарри…

— Я читал, что люди окрашиваются в различные неестественные цвета, когда испытывают сильные эмоции или…

— Гарри, — прохрипел Эггси, пытаясь привлечь внимание бота.

Гарри иногда забывался, когда узнавал что-то новое, он мог часами говорить об этом без умолку.

— Да?

Юноша рвано вздохнул.

— Ты… ты смотрел новости? Сегодня.

Гарри сдержанно посмотрел на него.

— Я предпочел воздержаться. Иногда они наводят уныние.

Эггси стоило бы догадаться, но ему правда не хотелось рассказывать Гарри о том говне, что навалилось на них. Он не знал, как это объяснить, но все же выпалил:

— На нестандартных ботов охотятся и убивают их.

 _Блядь. Охуенно, Эггси. Просто молодец_.

Гарри уставился на юношу с удивлением, и, замигав своими огоньками, принялся искать информацию в интернете. Эггси сморщился и сжал зубы, мгновенно пожалев, что не выразил новость чуть более… мягко.

— Ох, — произнес Гарри, моргая и хмурясь, — полагаю, меня посчитают нестандартным.

Эггси подступил ближе в андроиду и взял его за руки.

— Я не дам тебя в обиду.

Бот выглядел таким обеспокоенным, что это выбило Эггси из колеи на пару секунд и позволило страху завладеть им.

Нет. Нет. Нельзя тратить время на страх. Надо действовать.

— У нас с Рокс есть план, — сказал он, — все будет хорошо, я обещаю.

— Ты не во власти над будущим, — ответил Гарри, — так что, пожалуйста, не обещай такие вещи. Иначе, если что-то пойдет не по плану, ты будешь винить себя и сильно расстроишься.

Эггси напряженно усмехнулся. Конечно же, Гарри придирается к мелочам даже в такой ситуации. Он всегда был зациклен на них.

— Неважно, если что-то пойдет не по плану, я все равно не отдам тебя им.

— Будучи первым и единственным андроидом в твоей жизни, это я должен защищать тебя. Ты можешь пострадать, заступаясь за меня.

— Я не собираюсь ничего _делать_ , — решительно сказал Эггси, — особенно когда ты в опасности.

— И какой же у тебя план? Если это причинит тебе вред, я отказываюсь.

— Просто выслушай меня, Гарри! — рявкнул Эггси и выпустил одну из рук андроида из своей, чтобы достать коробку, которую дала ему Рокси. — У нас с Рокси есть план.

Гарри ощетинился, и Эггси в миг почувствовал себя виноватым. Он никогда раньше не кричал на Гарри. Но, черт возьми, в такой ситуации никак нельзя было медлить, а значит и терять время на его закидоны.

— Вот, это Рокс сделала, — выпалил он, открывая коробку и показывая Гарри запонки, — они спрячут тебя от сканеров, пройдешь как человек, и все заебись.

Серебристые запонки выглядели весьма ничего на его взгляд. А вот Гарри смотрел на них словно на ядовитых змей.

— _Что?_

— Это для тебя. Надевай, давай же. Надо встретиться с Рокс в…

— Нет, — ошеломленно выдохнул Гарри, шокированно глядя на Эггси. Бот выглядел злым и крайне возмущенным.

— Что значит «нет»?

— Значит «нет». Я не могу _поверить._

— Ты о чем, блядь, вообще?

Гарри презрительно усмехнулся; злость и боль отражались на его лице.

— И это твое первое действие? Заставить меня притвориться тем, кем я не являюсь, чтобы другие считали, что я что-то значу?

— Так вот в чем дело? — огрызнулся Эггси. — Опять твоя ебаная гордость? Серьезно, Гарри? Сейчас? У нас нет времени на твои закидоны…

— Дело не в _гордости_ , — огрызнулся Гарри в ответ, — а в том, что вместо того, чтобы решать проблему в корне, ты предлагаешь мне отречься от своего вида. Ты предлагаешь мне измениться, чтобы…

— У нас нет на это времени! — закричал Эггси. — Просто надень сраные запонки!

— А _ты_ бы сделал это? — холодно отозвался бот. — Если бы мы поменялись ролями, _ты_ бы молча последовал указу? Ты бы отказался от человечности? Отрекся бы от своего вида и всего, чем являешься, только потому, что кучка влиятельных людей без причины его осуждает? Ты отстаиваешь собственное происхождение перед теми, кто имеет больше денег, потому что они думают, что они лучше тебя. Ты бы хотел отделиться от своего слоя общества и попытаться влиться в другое просто потому, что другие считают твое существование недоразумением?

Эггси застыл.

— Именно, — подытожил Гарри, выдергивая свою руку из руки человека, — и тем не менее, ты думаешь, что я должен сделать именно это, потому что я машина, низшее создание.

— Я пытаюсь спасти тебя, — процедил Эггси сквозь сжатые зубы, — почему ты, сука, такой упрямый…

— Упрямый. Все, что ты понял из того, что я сказал, это то, что я _упрямый_? Ох, ну, прошу прощения, за свое _упрямство_ , о, хозяин. Что я, Ваша личная собственность без души, могу сделать для Вас сегодня? Почистить Ваши ботинки? Запланировать встречи?

— Только этого, блядь, не надо, ты знаешь, что я не это имел…

— Может, не так буквально, но да. Именно это ты и имел в виду. Я андроид. Это то, кем и чем я являюсь. И тот факт, что твоим первым действием было изменить _меня_ , а не ситуацию, о многом говорит. Я не игрушка, у которой можно поменять настройки. Я бы никогда не попросил тебя притвориться _не_ человеком. Или говорить, что ты вырос в другой среде и был иначе воспитан. _Притворяться._

— Гарри!

— Я не могу жить жизнью того, кем не являюсь. Не могу. Это не я. И что теперь? Вечно притворяться человеком? Врать? Скрывать все, что выдает мою сущность?

— Просто. Надень. Ебаные. Запонки.

Гарри мотнул головой и сделал шаг назад.

— Вопреки твоему мнению обо мне, у меня больше достоинства. Нет.

Эггси почувствовал, как лицо наливается краской от злости.

Ебаный пиздец. Почему этот упрямый говнюк не может понять, что Эггси хочет ему помочь?

Эггси чувствовал, как сердце колотится и дергается глаз, предвещая бурю. Он знал, что его последующий взрыв не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Он уставился на Гарри, пихнул ему в руки коробку и начал грубым тоном:

— Я здесь человек. И у меня здесь власть, потому что ты — мой ебаный бот. А теперь слушай меня! Надевай. Ебаные. Запонки. У меня есть твой код отключения. Не заставляй меня использовать его, Гарри.

В доме повисла давящая тишина.

Эггси держал запонки в руках, крепко сжимая кулаки и тяжело дыша. Не был бы он так разозлен, то выражение лица Гарри заставило бы его смягчиться. Хотя, не был бы он так зол, то никогда бы такого не сказал.

Андроид застыл на месте с неприкрытой болью и шоком на лице. Он совсем не шевелился, даже прекратил имитировать дыхание.

Тишина оглушала.

— Ты… ты действительно хочешь это сделать? — тихо произнес он, смотря в глаза Эггси с абсолютной болью. Огоньки на его лице сошли с ума от такого всплеска эмоций.

Эггси тяжело вздохнул, но не отступил.

— Лучше ты будешь ненавидеть меня живым, чем любить мертвым.

Гарри выглядел точно так же, как и когда думал, что его уничтожат.

Преданный. Шокированный. Раненый. _Разбитый._

Гарри затих надолго, а затем горько, обиженно, вяло усмехнулся.

— Ты такой же, как они. И как я посмел думать, что ты другой. Снаружи ты кажешься другим, но суть… все та же. Думаешь, я — вещь. Собственность. Не могу… не могу поверить, что полюбил это. Тебя.

Эггси сильнее сжал зубы.

— Ты такой же бессердечный, — покорно прошептал Гарри.

Вот оно. Боту впервые разбили сердце.

И это мучительно.

Гарри медленно взял запонки.

Эггси пытался игнорировать выражение лица андроида, когда он неспешно надевал их. Оно было абсолютно пустым, таким, каким Эггси его никогда не видел.

Юноша подобрал сумку, подошел к двери, открыл ее и направился к машине, ожидая, что Гарри последует за ним. Безмолвный приказ. Потому что Эггси человек, и он главный, а Гарри должен следовать за ним как бездумный объект, которым и должен быть.

Так и было. Пока они не дошли до тротуара. Тогда Эггси открыл дверь машины, чтобы проводить Гарри внутрь, но андроида не было.

Он исчез.

А там, где он стоял, лежали лишь две запонки.


	9. Chapter 9

— Гарри нет, — Эггси чуть не подавился собственными словами, залетая в лабораторию, выпучив на Рокси глаза, — его нет. Мы должны…

— Стоп, — отозвалась Рокси, повернувшись от Персивая, с интересом разглядывающего свои браслеты, которой тоже перевел взгляд на Эггси и насторожился, — в смысле «нет»?

— Он пропал, — Эггси выглядел совсем обезумевшим, — я… я наорал на него, и он просто… исчез. Я понятия не имею, где он.

— То есть, он сейчас где-то _один_? — спросила она со страхом в голосе. — Что ты ему сказал?

— Неважно. Надо найти его. Где Мерлин? Он может его отследить, да? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Мерлин сможет его отследить.

Рокси подозрительно поглядела на него, но ответила:

— Наверное, сможет. Пойдем.

Персиваль бросился за ними, бегущими через все здание: через хромированные стены и больничные — ослепляюще-белые, в офис Мерлина.

Эггси подумал, как они, должно быть, выглядят со стороны: двое двадцатилеток и дроид, в панике несущиеся по коридорам.

Эггси ввалился в офис Мерлина. Он даже не постучал: времени не было. Он ничего не хотел слышать, не касающееся отслеживания Гарри.

Ничего больше не важно.

— У Гарри есть GPS, отслеживающий чип или что-нибудь такое? — выпалил Эггси, когда Мерлин резко повернулся к посетителям, отрываясь от своих бумаг.

— Стучать не учили? — сказал он, прищурившись.

— Надо найти Гарри, — сказала Рокси, пока Эггси не начал душить андроида, — он сбежал, и нам надо его отследить. Он в опасности.

Мерлин посмотрел на Рокси, и его взгляд смягчился. Может, Мерлин и был андроидом, который понятия не имел о том, кто он, но Рокси ему нравилась, и он бы сделал для нее что угодно. Только этого он не понимал. Совсем.

— Хорошо, — сказал Мерлин и быстро ввел в планшет информацию о модели Г.Р.И.

Эггси, Рокси и Персиваль стояли вокруг стола и наблюдали за тем, как он листает номера моделей.

Эггси подумал, как странно, что Мерлин не знает, что он андроид. Неужели он не задумывается, почему не ест и не спит как люди? Неужели не замечает разницы?

— Можем отследить его в соседней комнате, — сказал Мерлин, нажав пару кнопок и быстро поднявшись, и повел своих посетителей в другую комнату.

Эггси никогда прежде не был в этой комнате. Конечно, кто-нибудь бы обязательно поспорил с этим: здание настолько огромное, что легко можно забыть, что ты видел, а что — нет. Но он бы никогда не забыл комнату, полную экранов.

Такой вид не забудешь.

Как и выражение лица Гарри, когда…

— Вот он, — пробормотал Мерлин, касаясь центрального компьютера.

Все остальные экраны ожили, показывая лого Кингсман при загрузке.

И, да, вот он.

Эггси немного расслабился, увидев Гарри. Некоторые экраны показывали вид с камер видеонаблюдения с соседних домов и фонарных столбов, некоторые — от лица Гарри. Эггси почти забыл, что его глаза это камеры.

И как только паника Эггси улеглась, она тут же воспрянула, когда он увидел, _куда_ Гарри пришел.

Это что, церковь?

Деревянные скамьи, выебонистый амвон, Библии в чехлах под каждым сиденьем.

Она была забита дроидами, и все они стояли застывшими, сверкая глазами.

— Что за хуйня, — выдохнула Рокси, не сводя взгляда с экранов. Она расхаживала по комнате, смотря на сцену с разных углов.

С какой перспективы не посмотри, лучше не становилось.

Эггси не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он чувствовал накатывающие волны страха и не мог прогнать мысль, что Гарри оказался в этом месте не случайно. Что-то происходило, и это сводило его с ума, потому что что бы ни случилось, Гарри будет в эпицентре.

Его Гарри.

Гарри, который морщился, когда Эггси хрустел костяшками, потому что _«это звучит болезненно и неприятно»._

Гарри, который _так упорно_ смотрел на розу, свисающую с чьего-то забора, целых минуты четыре, потому что искал всю информацию о них у себя в голове и трещал о них всю дорогу домой.

Гарри, который останавливался на середине дороги, чтобы рассмотреть каждую деталь.

И вдруг, будто ниоткуда, это началось. Церковь, наполненная ботами, была поглощена полным хаосом.

Все началось так быстро, что Эггси не успел понять, что происходит, пока не увидел, как Гарри втыкает сломанный кусок дерева другому боту в живот. Все андроиды одновременно сошли с ума и, когда Эггси не смотрел только на Гарри, он видел других ботов, разрывающих друг друга на части.

Безжалостно.

Все, от нянек до ботов-медсестер. Они просто внезапно начали рвать друг друга.

Он наблюдал с ужасом. Все происходило так быстро; мозг Эггси отказывался воспринимать происходящее, и он просто застыл, наблюдая в шоке и отчужденности. Они все пытались убить друг друга. Они уничтожали друг друга. Мерлин смотрел на действо в шоке, а Рокси пыталась отгородить Персиваля от зрелища.

Такой же сумасшедший и смертоносный, как и все остальные в здании, Гарри несся через церковь, снося всех на своем пути, с такой точностью, мастерством и маниакальностью, что Эггси было совсем не по себе. Это не Гарри.

Это, конечно, он, но... и не он. Эггси никогда не видел у него в глазах такого маниакального убийственного блеска. Да, Гарри мог быть использован для охраны, он сам это говорил, но он никогда не был жестоким: лишь саркастичным и нахальным.

Нет, что-то явно с ним сделали.

Со всеми ними. Что-то заставляло всех нестандартных ботов сходить с ума.

Бойня продолжалась около семи минут, и этого было достаточно, чтобы произвести неизгладимое впечатление, и в то же время все произошло так быстро, что Эггси цеплялся за каждую деталь, пытаясь найти разумное объяснение.

И он сходил с ума от собственной беспомощности в данной ситуации.

Где бы Гарри ни был, он слишком далеко, чтобы просто броситься за ним, и все, что Эггси мог — смотреть как он атакует и принимает удары.

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как началось. Церковь была в полнейшем хаосе: разлитое масло, разорванные тела, части дроидов валялись тут и там. Зрелище было ужасающим. Не менее ужасающим, чем если бы это были человеческие тела.

Эггси чувствовал подступающую рвоту.

Гарри один остался в живых.

Эггси был эгоистично рад этому.

Гарри удивленно оглядел церковь, пока осознание с ужасом не накатили на него. Мерлин пробормотал что-то об установлении связи с андроидом. Гарри же выглядел настолько разбитым и потрясенным, что Эггси немедленно захотелось обнять его, сказать, что это не его вина, это был не он…

Он переступал через расчлененные тела таких же, как он, и скамьи к выходу из церкви.

Боже, его лицо…

— А вот и победитель.

Чужой голос выдернул Эггси из размышлений, и он поднял голову так быстро, что шея недовольно отозвалась болью. Он, видимо, так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что не заметил, как отвернулся и отстранился. Юноша посмотрел на ближайший экран и увидел Ричмонда Валентайна с, предположительно, той самой Газелью.

Неделю назад он, может, и назвал бы Валентайна гением. Это не изменилось, только оказалось, что он еще и скользкий, мерзкий ублюдок. Эггси восхищался им, хоть и его компания была конкурентом Кингсман, но теперь…

Теперь Эггси хотел придушить его.

Его бот была небольшой и изящной, даже выражение ее лицо подразумевало то, что у нее были эмоции и личность, мрачная и саркастичная, напоминающая Гарри. В контраст кепке и сникерам ее хозяина она была одета во все черное. Единственным белым атрибутом ее одежды был воротник рубашки.

Гарри вышел из церкви неуверенной поступью, все еще в шоке и встретился с парочкой лицом к лицу.

— Что вы сделали со мной? — севшим голосом спросил Гарри.

Сердце Эггси пропустило удар от его голоса.

— Любопытно, да? — прошепелявил Валентайн, улыбаясь. Глаза Газели норовили просверлить дыру в другом андроиде. — В кратце, это сигнал, который переводит дроидов на враждебную частоту.

Гарри помолчал секунду и сказал:

— Это Ваш план. Заставить людей бояться нас.

Миллиардер пожал плечами.

— Было несложно. Несколько слетевших с катушек ботов, и мир в ужасе.

Гарри стиснул зубы от злости.

— Зачем?

Валентайн промолчал, выжидающе глядя на андроида.

— Я полагаю, — начал Гарри, — это все ради того, чтобы люди стали покупать себе ботов-охранников, я ведь прав? Заставить людей бояться своих ботов и покупать новых для защиты от них. Таких как она, — он кивнул в сторону Газели.

— Нет. Она особенная. Единственная в своем роде, — Валентайн улыбнулся, любовно оглядывая своего бота, — у меня наготове новая линия для продажи. Но ты, — мужчина смотрел на горящего злостью андроида с интересом, — ты способный, не правда ли? Последний оставшийся.

Гарри проигнорировал его.

— Почему именно нестандартные андроиды?

Валентайн пожал плечами.

— Надо же было на ком-то тестировать. Так что ж, ты полагаешь, что раз ты бот, то сможешь сбежать? — Валентайн подошел ближе к Гарри. — Что найдешь выход, пока я, человек, разглагольствую тут и не могу остановить тебя?

Гарри едва заметно ухмыльнулся.

— Звучит неплохо, как по мне.

Лицо Валентайна резко ожесточилось.

— Но это не такое кино.

Эггси не замечал пистолет в руке Валентайна, пока тот не выстрелил.

Прямо в голову Гарри.

Дальше все происходило будто в замедленной съемке, и Эггси отдаленно слышал собственный вопль; кровь хлынула к ушам, и сердце заколотилось как бешеное.

Нет.

Нет.

_Нет._

Затылок Гарри разлетелся проводами и микросхемами, и андроид упал на землю. Экраны, которые транслировали вид от его лица, погасли.

И вот так просто он умер. Сломанной грудой на асфальте.

Рокси обняла Эггси, но тот не мог перестать кричать, не мог вдохнуть, и в ушах звенело. Он видел только Гарри, лежащего на земле перед церковью, мертвого, с раскуроченной головой и искрящимися микросхемами. Жизнь покидала его так быстро, будто что-то задул пламя.

Все его привычки, бзики и предпочтения… их больше не было. Его больше не было.

Гарри никогда не нравилось долго сидеть на одном месте, но теперь ему оставалось только это. Лежать неподвижным на земле. Безжизненным.

Мир Эггси рухнул.


	10. Chapter 10

Эггси не помнил, как пришел домой.

Он помнил, как вырвался из объятий Рокси и бежал с бешено стучащим сердцем и пульсирующей в ушах кровью. Может, он даже помнил, как рывком открыл дверь такси и залез в машину. Но больше ничего.

Ему надо было уйти. Он не мог находиться в этом здании ни секунды больше. Эггси знал, что это не повернет время вспять и не отменит того, что случилось, но почему-то разум твердил ему уйти в безопасное место.

Безопасное.

А где безопасно?

В доме матери? Но тогда придется объяснять ей, почему Гарри не с ним, а он… он не мог.

Он не мог просто посмотреть на мать и сказать ей, что Гарри (ее ассистент на кухне, который всегда помогал ей готовить, когда они с Эггси приходили на ужин, потому что бот был зачарован процессом готовки, а Мишель очень нравилось учить его всему) мертв.

Он не мог посмотреть на Дейзи, которая крала внимание андроида и рассказывала ему про свои игрушки (а Гарри всегда выглядел таким заинтересованным, малышка не могла нарадоваться) и вообще что угодно, что было у нее на уме, и сказать, что Гарри был мертв.

Эггси сам едва дышал.

В конце концов он понял, что хочет домой. В его квартиру. Только _его_ теперь, потому что Гарри _нетнетнетнетмертвмертвмертв_. Он с трудом вышел из машины, игнорируя настороженный взгляд водителя, и начал дрожащими руками ковырять замок, силясь не заплакать.

Когда он зашел внутрь, стало только хуже. Он упал спиной на дверь и начал мелко трястись, вытаращив глаза в никуда. ДжейБи подбежал и уставился на дверь. Эггси посмотрел на мопса и понял, что тот чего-то ждет.

Гарри. ДжейБи ждал Гарри.

Андроид всегда брал его на руки: первое, что он делал, заходя домой. Он поднимал пса и чесал его за ухом, а ДжейБи кайфовал от такого внимания.

Вот почему мопс стоял у двери. Не понимал, почему нет Гарри, который бы взял его и почесал за ухом. 

Гарри был очарован псом. Эггси, конечно, тоже его любил, но именно Гарри всегда держал его на руках и баловал этого жадного до внимания засранца.

Они прямо не разлей вода.

Были.

Ведь Гарри мертв.

Он лежал где-то на земле, половина внутренностей головы вывалена наружу. Все эти проводки и микросхемы, которые делали Гарри таким, какой он есть.

А последние слова, что Эггси сказал ему…

Эггси съехал по двери вниз и прижался лбом к коленям.

Некому больше было задавать ему бесконечные вопросы. Никто больше не будет стоять у него за плечом, когда он делает что-то, что кажется боту интересным. Никто не будет спонтанно целовать его просто потому, что может.

Его больше не было.

И так как Эггси был не в ладах со своим разумом, он мог лишь вспоминать какие-то отрывки из их общих воспоминаний.

Как тогда, несколько недель назад, Гарри вежливо похлопал Эггси по плечу, попросив ввести за него капчу, потому что там было написано «докажите, что Вы не робот», и Гарри не хотел _«врать компьютеру, он ведь всего лишь выполняет свою работу»_. Он выглядел таким серьезным и откровенно озабоченным этим, что Эггси только улыбнулся и выполнил просьбу, напоследок поцеловав его в щеку.

Или когда несколько дней назад он запаниковал, потому что Эггси поел шоколад, пока не пересмотрел сохраненную запись того дня, когда Эггси говорил ему, что ДжейБи нельзя есть шоколад, а не Эггси. Но андроид все равно был особо внимателен к нему весь день и даже ближе подвинулся к нему в кровати.

Около недели назад ночью он растолкал Эггси, потому что его пульс внезапно подскочил во сне, и Гарри это забеспокоило. А месяц назад он решил, что Эггси потребляет слишком много сахара и убеждал его, что понятия не имеет, куда вдруг подевались все сладости в доме.

Одна ошибка в коде — это все, то делало Гарри таким. Она дала ему все его странности (вроде той, как он наклонял голову в бок или поправлял очки без надобности) и привычки (он крутил кольцо на пальце, когда задумывался о чем-то). Его подколки, остроумие и бесконечный сарказм. Любопытство. Любовь к Эггси.

Дом был пуст без него. Эггси с трудом зашел в гостиную, сумев подняться с пола и не утонуть в скорби. Халат Гарри висел на спинке его любимого кресла.

Всего двадцать четыре часа назад дроид сидел в этом кресле с ДжейБи, читая очередную книгу.

Всего двадцать четыре часа назад Гарри был жив. Он жил, и учился, и расспрашивал Эггси обо всем на свете. Заставлял Эггси смеяться и влюбляться в него все больше и больше с каждым днем.

А затем его предательский мозг решил вспомнить их последний разговор, и Эггси больше не смог сдерживать слезы. Такого Анвин еще никогда не испытывал: будто в груди просверлили дыру, и теперь он один на один с фактом, что бота больше нет, но поверить в это никак не мог. Эггси чувствовал, будто без Гарри в груди у него такая же пустота, как в квартире, и не мог остановить слезы и всхлипы, уткнувшись лицом в колени, игнорируя пса, пытающегося запрыгнуть ему на руки.

Пытаясь спасти Гарри, Эггси только оттолкнул его.

И теперь он был мертв.

Боже, как трудно дышать.

Эта боль в груди и глазах, она просто убьет его, он знал. Боль и печаль, проникающая в костный мозг. Он не мог остановить слезы и жалкие всхлипы, сотрясающие его плечи. Юноша сжал руками волосы и прижал колени сильней к груди, пытаясь удержать себя в руках и не рассыпаться по швам. Злость и тупая ярость рвались наружу из-под скорби, но та не выпускала их. Пока.

А выбора и не было.

В эту ночь Эггси спал на диване. С заплаканными щеками, опухшими глазами и красным лицом, он не ходил в спальню, чтобы даже сменить одежду, он близко к спальне подойти не мог, так и спал без одеяла и подушки.

Он просто не мог.

Не мог смотреть на эту кровать, где Гарри лежал рядом с ним. Где он выбрал понравившубся подушку и спер ее, на что Эггси раздраженно, но все же с нежностью вздохнул. Где он научился спать. Где Эггси просыпался, видя светящиеся карие глаза и бегающие под кожей огоньки.

Он даже не мог смотреть на шкаф, который делил с Гарри. Слишком большой и холодный.

***  
Солнечный свет разбудил Эггси утром. Он открыл глаза и пару раз моргнул, не понимая, где находится, ведь он привык просыпаться в совсем другой обстановке. А потом мгновенно все вспомнил, почувствовав высохшие дорожки слез на щеках.

Будто тонна кирпичей разом прилетела на его голову.

Даже думать было сложно через тяжелую пелену вины и отчаяния.

И он не думал. Просто не думал.

Поразительно легко было отключить мозг и продолжить двигаться на автопилоте. Его соулмейтлюбовьвсейжизнилучшийдругединственныйчеловекскоторымонхотелбыбытьвсегда партнер только что погиб. Достаточная причина для диссоциативного шока.

Хотелось выть от боли сквозь сжатые зубы и кричать от злости, и в то же время Эггси был переполнен грустью и какой-то апатией. Видимо, тот факт, что Гарри больше нет, причинял такую боль, что чувства просто отключились. Казалось, что внутренности начинают разлагаться.

Эггси покормил Джей Би и погладил пса. Пришлось прикусить губу, когда взгляд упал на халат Гарри, наброшенный на спинку стула, и очки на кухонном столе.

Эггси схватил сумку, ноутбук, телефон и ломанулся на улицу, хлопнув за собой дверью.

***  
Рокси и Мерлин стояли около компьютера на том же месте, где и вчера. Они были одеты иначе, видимо, все же покидали здание (по крайней мере, Рокси, хер знает этого Мерлина и где он живет вообще). Эггси единственный был в мятой несвежей одежде и с темными кругами под глазами. Выглядел он дерьмово.

Будто ему было до этого дело.

Эггси не поздоровался, глянул на коллег безучастным взглядом и спросил:

— И что будет с Валентайном?

Рокси посмотрела на парня так, будто хотела обнять его. Тот хотел бы выглядеть более собранным, но просто не мог. Физически не мог. Было удивительно, что он вообще стоял на ногах, а не кричал со всей мочи и не плакал.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что _мы_ будем с ним делать? — отозвался Мерлин. Эггси был рад, что он не сменил тему на расспросы о его чувствах, потому что это сейчас было бы абсолютно неуместно. Надо было как-то отвлечься. Сосредоточиться на чем-то.

Гарри заслужил быть отомщенным.

Он хотел бы, чтобы Эггси остановил этого психа.

— Кажется, у нас больше никого не осталось, — продолжил Мерлин, внимательно глядя на Эггси, — нельзя точно сказать, кого Валентайн купил, а кого — нет. Видишь ли, после твоего ухода некоторые сотрудники Кингсман пытались переманить Рокси на их сторону.

— Валентайн платит сотрудникам компании конкурентов? — медленно произнес Эггси.

Рокси кивнула.

— Ага. Так он устраняет соперников.

— И что нам делать?

Мерлин задумчиво глянул на двух людей.

— Мы придумаем, как устранить его и его компанию, — сказал он. — За Гарри.

Эггси сделал глубокий вздох. Рокси, видимо, уже начала учить андроида быть более человечным по отношению к другим. Юноша кивнул.

— За Гарри.


	11. Chapter 11

— У нас записано последнее видео Гарри, — сказал Мерлин, — но мы не знаем, кто проплачен Валентайном, а кто — нет, поэтому придется разбираться самим.

— Выложим в интернет, — предложила Рокси, скрестив руки на груди, — все должны знать.

Мерлин передвинулся к другому экрану и принялся за работу, не задавая вопросов. Скорее всего, потому что это было предложение Рокси. Он всегда был мил к ней. Когда все закончится, Эггси сам их сведет, если понадобится.

Время ценно. В одну минуту ты рядом с кем-то, а потом его уже нет.

— Хочу лично разобраться с Валентайном, — произнес Эггси. Он не знал, что хочет сделать с ним, и не знал, _что_ сделает, если доберется до него. Но он знал, что хочет лицом к лицу встретиться с человеком, который убил Гарри. Который убил черт знает сколько ботов и покалечил столько же людей.

— Я пойду с тобой, — уверенно сказала Рокси. Эггси не стал возражать, потому что он был слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить, Да и Рокси может оказать неплохую поддержку. Они сработаются вместе. Она его близкий друг, и Эггси доверил бы ей свою жизнь, поэтому не стал возражать и лишь благодарно улыбнулся.

— Я тоже, — сказал Мерлин, поднимаясь со стула, — я опубликовал информацию, сомневаюсь, что кто-либо вычислит ее происхождение. Я нужен вам для…

— Мерлин… — лицо девушки выражало неуверенность, когда она повернулась к андроиду, — я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему это? — Мерлин непонимающе моргнул. — Логично предполагать, что вам нужен кто-то для…

Рокси напряглась, а Эггси поморщился. Черт, это будет нелегко.

— Там… небезопасно, Мерлин, — мягко произнесла она и прикусила губу, — для тебя. Снаружи.

Андроид посмотрел на нее так, будто она сказала, что небо фиолетовое.

— Ни для кого там не безопасно, как выяснилось. Со всеми этими сбоями ботов.

— Ну, да, но… — она замолчала и посмотрела на Эггси, ища поддержки. Черт, и как можно сказать кому-то, что он робот? — Я боюсь, для тебя — особенно.

— Мерлин, — подхватил Эггси, — правда, бро, тебе лучше остаться здесь, ага? Не думаю, что ты хочешь знать это сейчас…

— Почему? — взволнованно вопросил тот. — Какой в этом смысл?

Рокси поерзала и посмотрела вниз перед тем, как поднять взгляд на бота.

— Тебя могут поймать.

— Вздор. Отлавливают только ботов. Со мной все будет в порядке.

Эггси вздохнул, потому что _это не самое подходящее время_ …

— Ты бот, Мерлин, — сказала Рокси с мягкой улыбкой, — тебе нельзя наружу.

Мерлин с тревогой посмотрел на нее и открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но вмешался Эггси:

— Подумай об этом, Мерлин. Ты спишь? Ешь? Ты помнишь о том, чтобы ходил домой или использовал ванную, в конце концов. Ты помнишь что-нибудь вне этого здания? Что-то кроме роботов и инженерии?

Дроид закрыл рот. Он выглядел разозленным и напряженным.

— Я думаю, я бы знал, что являюсь дроидом, Эггси. Твои аргументы недействительны, я всего лишь много работаю. У меня нет времени на что-либо другое, — мгновение спустя он добавил, — мне не нравится эта шутка…

— Это потому что ты был так сделан — оставаться в этом здании и _абсолютно_ не думать о себе. Тебя сконструировали не задумываться о собственной природе, бро. Подумай об этом. Ты хоть знаешь, какова на вкус еда? Чай? Ты знаешь, сколько часов ты спишь?

— Это просто…

— _Подумай_ об этом.

— …смешно и…

— Просто, блядь, подумай.

Мерлин хотел было ответить, но Рокси его перебила.

— Мерлин, — примирительно сказала она, — ты же знаешь, я не стану тебе врать. Ты не осознаешь себя с этой стороны, но так есть: ты андроид. Мы говорим правду. Ты искусственный интеллект.

Бот замолчал и уставился на девушку. В комнате было так тихо, что можно было бы услышать падение пера. Мерлин в панике смотрел на Рокси большими глазами.

— Но… не может быть.

— Может, — сказала Рокси, шагнув к нему и положив руку на его плечо. — Я знаю, это очень сложно осознать, и я подробно объясню тебе все, когда мы вернемся, но тебе надо оставаться здесь. Пожалуйста. Ты будешь в опасности, если покинешь здание или впустишь кого-нибудь внутрь. Ты можешь обещать мне это?

Мерлин, остолбенев, смотрел в ее глаза.

— Мерлин? Ты можешь пообещать, что закроешь здание и останешься здесь?

Он долго молчал, очевидно, паникуя, выглядя так, словно внутри него что-то плавится, но в конце концов он все же кивнул и сжал зубы, будто хотел удержать внутри свои аргументы, которые рвались наружу.

— Скажи всем идти домой, — сказала Рокси. Судя по ее лицу, она жалела, что приходится оставлять его одного после таких новостей. — Очисти здание и запри его, окей? Оставайся внутри. Обещаю, я скоро вернусь.

Бот посмотрел на нее так, будто ее уход это нечто ужасное, но снова кивнул и поник, когда Рокси убрала руку с его плеча.

Мерлин был таким напуганным, запутанным и _человечным._

— Пойду найду Честера Кинга, — сказал Эггси, — он главный техник, он должен знать, что происходит.

— А я попробую узнать, где Валентайн держит устройство, сводящее ботов с ума, — отозвалась Рокси, — уверена, я разговорю Чарли. Болтливый идиот.

Мерлин все же собрался с силами и двинулся к другой части комнаты. Рокси с беспокойством за ним наблюдала. Если честно, Эггси тоже за него переживал. Каково это — узнать, что ты — не тот, кем являешься? Узнать, что твоя жизнь была не твоей все эти годы?

Бот взял двое очков и передал их Эггси и Рокси.

— Что это? — спросил юноша, беря в руки очки и разглядывая их. Рокси делала то же самое.

— С их помощью я смогу поддерживать с вами связь, — хмуро отозвался Мерлин, видимо, все еще не отойдя от новой информации о себе, — я останусь здесь, но… буду помогать вам. Я могу делать это, не выходя из здания. Я… я могу помочь.

— Спасибо, Мерлин, — сказала Рокси с улыбкой и поцеловала в щеку охреневшего от такого поворота событий бота. — Ты — это все еще ты, — добавила она, выходя из комнаты, с нежностью глядя на Мерлина. Эггси с ухмылкой посмотрел на андроида, вперившего взгляд в то место, где исчезла девушка, и надел очки.

Он усердно пытался не думать о том, как они похожи на очки Гарри.

Они включились сразу, как только оказались на лице Эггси, и он зачарованно вздохнул.

— Охуеть, Мерлин.

Линзы очков отображали различные сигналы и информацию.

— Буду на связи, — выпалил он и последовал за Рокси из комнаты.

Действовать надо было быстро. Они понятия не имели, когда Валентайн собирается запустить сигнал, который сведет всех невалентайновских ботов с ума. Не было времени на промедление, потому что если они опоздают… много людей погибнет. Как много невинных жизней, и _боже_ как много детей…

Эггси мчался по коридорам, пытаясь найти офис Честера Кинга (обычно его звали Артур, потому что это именно то, как он подписывал свои ханжеские эмейлы, жалуясь в них на то, что боты «не выглядят достаточно аристократично» и «должны продаваться только тем, кто может себе это позволить»). Он Эггси не нравился. Совсем. Но он уважал его ровно столько, сколько нужно было. Когда он достиг той части здания, где находился офис главы, голос Мерлина прорезался через колонки, оповещая всех о нужде покинуть помещение.

Было немного странно прорываться сквозь толпу людей, покидающих здание. У Эггси промелькнула мысль, что это похоже на метафору его жизни: постоянно против течения бежать навстречу проблемам, от которых все бегут, потому что думает, что может все исправить.

Он подбежал к двери с табличкой «Артур» и вломился в офис главы без стука.

Эггси закатил глаза, увидев внутреннее убранство кабинета начальника. Весь кабинет был полон дорогого дерьма, но чтобы сказать о том, что Артур — сноб, достаточно было одного его внешнего вида. Он умудрялся смотреть на всех сверху вниз, не поднимаясь из своего кресла. На последний день первой недели работы Эггси в Кингсман он прислал ему крайне снисходительное письмо, в котором приветствовал на новом рабочем месте, осыпал сомнительными комплиментами и упомянул о том, что «ты, должно быть, рад выбраться с улиц», и «ты очень умен для такого, как ты», и «мы всегда рады наставить на правильный путь людей, склонных к преступности, таких как ты». Он Эггси сразу не понравился. Мудак.

Старик сидел за столом в вычищенном и наглаженном костюме и поднял голову на незваного посетителя, когда тот ввалился в офис. Юноша сразу же почувствовал укол раздражения, когда увидел, как спокоен был тот в то время, как Эггси с друзьями пытался спасти людей.

— Мне надо сказать Вам кое-что, сэр.

Артур прищурился:

— О Валентайне и его плане монополизировать рынок андроидов?

— Да, — Эггси нахмурился

— Я уже знаю, мальчик, — сказал седовласый мужчина, скучающе глядя на Эггси.

— Тогда там нам надо остановить его!

— Иди сюда, присядь, мальчик, — сказал Артур чуть более приветливым тоном, указывая на стул напротив его стола. Эггси сделал, что сказано, все думая, что же мужчина уготовил для этого психа.

Он ведь должен что-то сделать, так?

— Слышал, ты потерял Гарри, — начал он, откинувшись на стуле и сверля Эггси взглядом, хмуря брови.

Артур вздохнул и потянулся к ящичку в столе, чтобы достать оттуда бутылку наверняка какого-нибудь старого и нелепо дорогого виски.

— Когда я был в армии, — он потянулся к другому ящичку и достал стаканы, — у нас с парнями была традиция: пить в честь павших собратьев. Давай выпьем за Гарри.

Эггси внезапно подумал, что, возможно, Честер Кинг не такой уж бессердечный, как он думал. Может быть, он поспешно составил о нем неверное мнение…

А затем его взгляд упал на серебряную метку на одной из бумаг в стопке.

Лейбл корпорации Валентайна был ему хорошо знаком.

А на бумаге — чертежи, с доработками самого Честера, как было видно по почерку.

Все происходило слишком быстро. Юноша сумел сохранить нейтральное лицо, но внутри него все бушевало, и, казалось, время замедлилось.

Честер, очевидно, работал с Валентайном. Даже создавал с ним вместе роботов.

Вот же ебаная змеюка.

Но Эггси быстро сообразил, что делать. Годы жизни под одной крышей с дерьмовым отчимом кое-чему его научили. Поэтому он наклонился к старику и, спросив «это роботы, которых Вы создали?», показывав на чертежи на стене этого нарциссичного ублюдка, проворным движением поменял местами бокал.

Артур кивнул, глядя на чертежи и самодовольно улыбаясь.

— Именно так. Мои первые изобретения. А теперь, — он повернулся к Эггси и поднял бокал, — за твоего павшего друга.

Эггси тоже поднял бокал и проследил за тем, как Артур выпил содержимое своего.

Юноша осушил свой бокал и взглянул на старика, нахмурившись.

— Интересные чертежи у Вас на столе. Валентайн Корп, да? — обыденным тоном спросил он, подавляя ярость, которая кипела внутри. Артур изменился в лице и растянул губы в ухмылке.

— А ты умен, мальчик, — сказал он все тем же покровительственным тоном, — может, Мерлин даже прав насчет тебя.

— Валентайн купил Вас.

— У него есть план. Потрясающий план, и я решил принять участие.

— План, при котором боты сходят с ума, погибают люди, — прошипел Эггси, — в том числе боты. Дети! Люди, которые не могут защитить себя!

Артур посмотрел на мальчишку, и его улыбка растянулась еще больше.

— Вынужденные жертвы, Эггси.

Эггси не знал, что сказать. Он был так взбешен и растерян, что чувствовал, как краснеет лицо.

— Да, ты очень умен, — повторил старик, задумчиво глядя на него, — и поэтому я предлагаю тебе место.

Лицо Эггси искривилось от отвращения.

— Место?

— Работу, — просто сказал мужчина, будто вся ситуация не была дикой и нечеловечной, — на меня. На Валентайн Корп.

Эггси сжал челюсти.

— А эта бутылка рогипнола, торчащая из Вашего мусорного ведра предполагает наличие у меня выбора? Будто если я скажу нет, Вы не грохните меня, когда я вырублюсь, и не свалите все на ботов.

Артур снова задумчиво посмотрел на него, так, будто, наблюдал на объектом эксперимента.

— Очень умен, определенно.

Старик откинулся на стуле, и уголки губ Эггси дернулись вверх при виде выражения его недоуменного лица буквально на пару милисекунд. Потом он вновь надел свою маску и спросил:

— Ну что, Эггси. Каков твой ответ?

Мальчишка гадко улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Я лучше буду с Гарри, спасибо.

Артур открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Эггси перебил его.

— Мы, как вы говорите?.. представители низших классов, бываем нечисты на руку, — его улыбка растянулась еще больше, — вы, аристократы, не лучше нас в манипуляциях.

Эггси усмехнулся, когда осознание отразилось на лице Артура вместе со злостью и признаками отравления рогипнолом.

— Неплохая попытка, — добавил Эггси, глядя как мужчина пытается бороться с наркотиком.

— Ты грязный маленький… — начал он, но не успел закончить.

Артур потерял сознание.

— Мерлин!

— Да, Эггси.

Надо сказать, очки просто охуенные, потому что бота было прекрасно слышно.

— Артур был против нас, этот козел.

Мерлин вздохнул.

— Срань господня. Ладно, я знаю, где Валентайн. Давай ко мне в лабораторию, у меня есть кое-что для тебя.


	12. Chapter 12

— Так… — пробормотал Эггси, задумчиво разглядывая небольшой конусообразный предмет у себя в руках, — и что он делает?

— Отключает любого бота, — сказал Мерлин, и Эггси не мог не заметить, как изменилось его произношение этого слова. Теперь он явно придавал ему больше значения. — Достаточно приложить его к боту, и он сработает, — он обошел стол и сел за него, к компьютеру. — Я переслал тебе местоположение Валентайна, должно быть в правой линзе твоих очков.

Эггси сфокусировался на правой линзе, и… вау, так и было.

— Так и знал, что он будет в здании своей корпорации, — пробормотал он, нахмурившись, — и как мне попасть на _завод_?

— А я тебе на что? — сказал Мерлин. — Я знаю, как это сделать.

Эггси посмотрел на него и, набравшись решимости, кивнул. Он направился к двери и перед тем, как закрыть ее за собой, обернулся, посмотрел на андроида, сидящего за компьютером и сказал:

— Мерлин. Ты тащишь.

А затем ушел.

***  
Эггси не стал вызывать такси. Он бы не смог ждать в пробках и на светофорах.

Это надо было срочно закончить.

Он никогда не был в этой части Лондона, и пришлось помудрить (а именно использовать все свои навыки паркура и даже запрыгнуть на пару поездов), чтобы добраться до большого изолированного здания. Эггси понятия не имел, где он. Он перепрыгнул через ограждение, едва не задев колючую проволоку, и ему в голову пришла идея.

Наверное, это было банально, но он достал телефон и вызвал полицию; оставил диспетчеру адрес, посоветовал поторопиться и сбросил, а затем пошел, крадучись, к зданию.

— С этой стороны должна быть дверь, — сказал Мерлин.

Он шел, пригнувшись, и искал точку входа. Пришлось повозиться, но в конце концов дверь, вероятно, в подвал, нашлась. Эггси огляделся, поправил сумку на плече, спрыгнул на пол и снова огляделся перед тем, как начать взламывать замок, но охраны почему-то не оказалось.

Завод был огромный. Одна только комната утилизации была такой огромной, что это настораживало, но голос Мерлина успокоил Эггси до того, как он мог начать паниковать.

— Поверни налево и иди, пока не упрешься в лестницу.

Он сделал, что было сказано, и после одобрительного «окей» от Мерлина двинулся вверх по ступеням.

Эггси открыл дверь и тут же прищурился от яркого света. Вся чертова фабрика была одной комнатой. И, более того, все стены здесь были стеклянными и за ними как на ладони — процесс сброки ботов.

Эггси застыл и уставился на работу машин за стеклом, но Мерлин прервал его созерцание.

— Эггси, будь осторожен, Валентайн прямо впере…

— А ты кто такой?

Звук шел из ниоткуда, но Эггси сразу понял, кто это был. Этот голос, последний голос, который слышал Гарри перед смертью. Эггси сжал челюсти и огляделся.

Чуть выше, на следующем уровне, за стеклянной стеной стоял Валентайн. Он прижался к стеклу и с недоумением и тревогой смотрел на мальчишку. Рядом с ним стояла Газель. Бот смотрела на него с интересом и насмешливой улыбкой на губах. Она была мулаткой с ровно подстриженными черными волосами, одетая во все черное.

Эггси не ответил. Он встал в центре комнаты и посмотрел на парочку.

— Мерлин, — позвал он, пытаясь прожечь в Валентайне взглядом дыру, — что мне сделать, чтобы попасть туда?

— Работаю над этим, — отвлеченно сказал андроид, — Рокси нашла машину, излучающую сигнал, но пока не добралась до нее. Твоя главная задача — не дать Валентайну запустить ее.

— И как мне это сделать? — спросил Эггси, обходя комнату кругами.

— Как я вижу, механизм запускается отпечатком его руки. Так что тебе придется придержать его руку вдалеке от переключателя.

— Понял, — выпалил тот и тут же приметил вход на лестницу.

Юноша сразу кинулся туда, схватив в руку гаджет, который дал ему Мерлин.

Но так просто быть не могло.

Эггси был на середине комнаты, когда услышал громкий звук бьющегося стекла. Он повернулся и увидел, что Газель разбила стеклянную стену офиса и теперь мчалась по его душу.

Было странное чувство: будто время и ускорилось и замедлилось одновременно. Он не мог двигаться так же быстро как бот, как бы ни старался, и только он отвлекся, чтобы скинуть с плеча сумку, как чуть не лишился головы. Бот замахнулась, прицелившись на его шею, но он успел уклониться.

И, черт, Эггси не был солдатом или кем-то вроде того, но он научился паре-тройке вещей, проживая под одной крышей с Дином. Чем хуже тот его избивал, тем быстрее Эггси учился сбегать от него, прыгая по крышам и лестницам. Для него это было способом выживания, и только несколько лет спустя он узнал, что это называется паркур.

Теперь он был весьма благодарен себе из прошлого за то, что приобрел этот навык, потому что Газель была чертовски быстрой, и все ее движения были прекрасно рассчитаны, и если бы он не знал, как уклониться от ее атак, давно бы уже лежал на полу по частям.

Комната была полна коробок с частями ботов, и Эггси использовал их как прикрытие, перепрыгнув через них и спрятавшись сзади. Но черт возьми, он всего лишь человек, и как бы быстр он ни был, быстрее бота он двигаться не мог.

Вдруг Эггси в голову пришла идея, и он встал на месте, наблюдая за тем, как бот приближается к нему. Ему надо было вымерить время идеально, иначе… ну, иначе будет больно. Или больно уже не будет, а он будет мертв.

Скорее всего будет. Боту явно нужны были не царапины на его теле, а смерть.

Он пытался не думать об этом. Надо же быть смелым и все такое. Предотвратить катастрофу.

— Черт!

Эггси схватил лежащую на полу сумку, открыл дверь и успел пройти только три ступени, как передний вход отворился. Он знал, что это полиция, но времени объяснять ситуацию у него не было, поэтому он помчался дальше по лестнице, игнорируя бешено колотящееся сердце, в большой офис, к Валентайну, где тот, улыбаясь, держал руку на триггере, который запускал машину, превращающую каждого невалентайновского робота в монстра.

— Эггси, пока не поздно, покончи с этим! — закричал Мерлин.

Не думая дважды, Эггси бросился к мужчине и прыгнул на него, спихивая руку того с триггера и вылетая вместе с ним в окно к полицейским внизу.

***  
— Мерлин?

— Рокси?

— Я сделала это, — сказала девушка, сползая по стене и садясь на пол. Она откинула в сторону сверток проводов и вытерла машинное масло с лица. — Отключила машину.

— Я не сомневался в тебе, — отозвался Мерлин, и Рокси сразу же покраснела от нежных ноток в его голосе.

— Я направляюсь к зданию Кингсман, — сообщила она, поправляя очки. Она взяла сумку и закинула ее на плечо; вынула зажигалку и подожгла машину изнутри. Она и так уже была сломана, но Рокси хотела быть уверенной, и подождала, пока провода не зажгутся, и только после этого покинула подвал.

***  
Мерлин отключил связь с Эггси и Рокси и поспешно набрал другого человека.

— Гавейн?

— Мерлин? — ответил голос на другом конце провода. — Что за внезапная эвакуация? Я подсоединял силиконовую кожу. Тебе нужны новые части для ботов или…

— Нет, — перебил Мерлин, — ты нужен мне, чтобы восстановить бота.

— Конечно, босс, — андроид закатил глаза, услышав улыбку в голосе инженера, — какой модели?

— Г.Р.И.

— Разве эта модель не единственная в своем роде?

— Так и есть. Его… весьма ценили, так что он нужен нам. Я отправлю тебе адрес, было бы отлично, если бы ты смог привезти его сюда и попытаться восстановить.

— Понял.

— Спасибо, Гавейн.

— Без проблем, привезу Вашего бота через час.

***  
И где-то далеко возле церкви в этот момент его вскрытая голова сверкала на солнце.


	13. Chapter 13

Эггси проснулся в больнице рядом с дремлющей на стуле Рокси. Персиваль заряжался в углу: его глаза периодически загорались и потухали. Эггси пошевелился и со стоном попытался сесть.

Хотя бы боль была не такой сильной, как он ожидал. Все тело болело, но только на правом запястье была шина.

Рокси открыла глаза и сразу подскочила, глядя на друга с тревогой.

— Черт, Эггси, ты как?

Эггси глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на перевязанное запястье.

— Ну, по крайней мере не как полное дерьмо.

— Ох, уже хорошо.

— Так, что случилось?

Рокси откинулась на стуле, чуть улыбаясь.

— Валентайна арестовали. Ты полицейских до усрачки напугал, вылетев вместе с ним из окна. Они думали, ты погиб.

Эггси фыркнул.

— Я уничтожила аппарат. Мир знает, что сделал Валентайн. Газель в Кингсмане, на ремонте, — она помолчала и нерешительно добавила: — Гарри тоже там.

— Гарри? — Эггси встрепенулся.

— Его вернули Мерлину…

— Его можно починить? Бля, Рокс, скажи мне, что его можно починить.

Эггси подскочил с кровати с колотящимся сердцем, выпучив глаза. Если есть хоть малейший шанс вернуть Гарри…

— Мерлин не уверен, — медленно промолвила она, и подтолкнула Эггси обратно к кровати, — прости, Эггси. Он… правда не уверен. Он пытается. Тебя не было два дня, и все это время он работал с ним. Я не слышала новостей уже несколько часов. Он делает все, что может.

Эггси тяжело вздохнул. Спас несчетное количество жизней, но не ту, которая значит для него все.

После этого всего Гарри все еще нет и, видимо, больше не будет. Эггси прикусил язык, изо всех сил пытаясь предотвратить истерику. Хотя бы не при Рокси, которая и без того смотрела на него с беспокойством.

А хотелось кричать, плакать и крушить все вокруг, потому что _это нечестно_ , но он сжал зубы и постарался успокоить свое дыхание.

Но, боже, как это сложно.

— Хочу домой, — тихо произнес он.

Он не был даже уверен, что хочет домой, на самом деле, потому что дом переполнен воспоминаниями о Гарри, и вряд ли он вынесет то, что его больше нет рядом.

Дома просто пусто без него.

— Я найду медсестру, — сказала Рокси, грустно глядя на понурого друга.

***  
Мерлин позвонил в самое неподходящее время. Рокси знала, что это не его вина, но ей бы очень не хотелось говорить об этом, когда Эггси всего в паре метров, разговаривает с медсестрой.

— Он не включается. Я заменил части, которые были повреждены пулей, я даже зашил кожу на его голове, это должно было сработать. Этого должно было быть достаточно, — говорил Мерлин голосом, полным сожаления, — я пытался с тех пор, как Гавайн привез его, но… он не держит энергию и не заряжается. А если в нем нет энергии…

Рокси прикусила губу и заглянула в комнату, где Эггси сидел на больничной койке, свесив ноги и говоря с медсестрой.

— Бля, Мерлин. Я не знаю, как сказать ему.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо сказал Мерлин, — я перепробовал все, что мог…

— Я знаю. Я знаю.

Мерлин был так разочарован собой, что даже ей захотелось плакать.

Вышла какая-то совсем идиотская ситуация. Теперь Рокси придется сказать Эггси, что на жизнь того, в кого Эггси так отчаянно влюблен, нет шансов. Поэтому она взяла его за руку и пробормотала:

— Пойдем выпьем. Мне надо выпить, — и вывела его из больницы.

Жизнь — тяжелая штука, и приходится запивать ее, чтобы принимать сложные решения.

Она знала, что когда Эггси услышит ее слова, ему тоже понадобится алкоголь. Наверное, поэтому он не возражал, садясь в такси.

***  
Она выбрала приватную комнату: если у Эггси будет срыв, пусть хотя бы он будет не на людях. Поэтому, заказывая отдельную комнату и столько алкоголя, сколько они способны унести, девушка проигнорировала его непонимающий взгляд.

Официантка показала им комнату и закрыла дверь, уходя.

— Бля, Рокс, — выдохнул Эггси, оглядываясь, — я даже не знал, что тут такое есть.

— Ну, если я собираюсь наржаться в жопу, я не буду делать этого на людях, — сказала она, запуская руку в волосы.

— Я бы сам сейчас тонну водки выжрал, — согласился Эггси, снимая куртку. Он улыбнулся женщине, которая принесла две бутылки водки и стаканы, поставила их на стол, подмигнула им и ушла.

Эггси не тратя времени открыл крышку, наполнил стаканы и передал один Рокси перед тем, как залпом выпить свой. Рокси последовала его примеру и подтолкнула свой стакан ему, чтобы наполнить его снова.

— Я говорила с Мерлином.

Эггси замер и вытаращился на нее.

— И?

Рокси открыла рот и засомневалась, не зная, что и как сказать.

Но и этого, кажется, хватило. Глаза Эггси потухли и челюсть напряглась. Рокси печально помотала головой, глядя на расстроенного друга.

Эггси отвернулся и медленно кивнул, переваривая информацию. Затем он поставил стакан на стол и отхлебнул прямо из бутылки.

— Эггси, — попыталась она, с тревогой глядя на парня, — я здесь, если ты хочешь поговорить…

— Я не хочу говорить. Я не могу об этом говорить. Никакого эмоционального дерьма. Никаких слез, — его голос сел, — потому что если я начну, я не остановлюсь. Я просто… я не могу, Рокс. Я хочу… просто хочу забыть. Не о Гарри, а о том, как это, блядь, больно.

Рокси посмотрела на него и увидела в его глазах слезы. Кажется, ему было плевать.

— Я просто хочу нахуяриться и забыть обо всем на время, — тихо сказал он, выглядя таким потерянным, что Рокси сразу же захотелось обнять парня. Но она этого не сделала, потому что знала, что не поможет.

Вместо этого она открыла вторую бутылку и сделала такой же глоток из нее, затем наклонилась к Эггси и чокнулась своей бутылкой об его.

— За то, чтобы забыть боль, — она грустно улыбнулась, — несмотря на то, что это ненадолго и мы оба после будем чувствовать себя паршиво.

Эггси ответил ей такой же грустной улыбкой.

***  
Все закончилось неуклюжим карабканьем в такси и позже отключкой в доме Рокси.

Эггси проснулся на ковре в ее гостиной под звуки лизания его лица собакой Рокси. Та же спала на диване. Он медленно очухался, огляделся, убедился, что находится в знакомом месте и что Рокси не умерла, и снова отключился.

Когда он проснулся во второй раз, отчетливо пахло беконом и были слышны звуки копошения в другой комнате. Эггси простонал, потирая глаза и аккуратно попытался сесть так, чтобы мозг не вытек из ушей.

Боже, такое чувство, будто кто-то подолбил его по голове молотком. Во рту было отвратительно, а еще он не чувствовал пальцев.

Судя по уликам, вчера они ужрались в стельку. Эггси сел и огляделся, благодаря всевозможные божества за то, что Рокси не включила свет и оставила шторы задернутыми.

Солнечный свет убил бы его сейчас.

Эггси поднялся на дрожащих ногах и поморщился от головной боли.

— Рокс?

Он снова поморщился, потому что _зачем же так громко_.

— Пожалуйста, перестань кричать, — пробормотала Рокси, высовываясь из кухни и глядя на Эггси как на предателя. Будто он убил ее собаку и сжег дом.

— Бля. Прости, — прошептал он и, открыв глаза лишь на половину, поплелся в сторону кухни.

— Вот, — Рокси поставила ему тарелку с беконом, и в этот момент Эггси захотел ее поцеловать. Хоть и выглядела она не лучшим образом: растрепанные волосы, мешки под глазами…

Эггси запустил руку в волосы и тихо пробормотал:

— Охуенно, Рокс.

Они прошли в гостиную и уселись на диван. Рокси включила телевизор и поспешно убавила громкость на минимум, морщась, перед тем, как переключить его на какой-то тупой мультик. Так они и сидели, спинами прижавшись к противоположным подлокотникам и соприкасаясь коленями друг с другом, ели свой жирный завтрак и пытались не умереть.

Так и провели весь день: абсолютно бесполезно; пересмотрели все фильмы из коллекции Рокси и переключились на заказ еды, валясь то там, то здесь в ее гостиной.

— Я заказываю китайскую еду, — Рокси сказала, зевнув, около полуночи, — и я заказываю все, потому что мне все еще хуево, и если я умру, то хочу обожраться перед смертью.

— Вот почему я люблю тебя, и мы друзья, — пробормотал Эггси, лежа лицом в ковер и слушая крики Кевина Харта из телевизора. Фильм на самом деле был очень смешной, но Эггси все еще пытался оправиться от дикого похмелья.

Рокси понимала, что он не хочет идти домой, но не возражала. Во-первых, потому что приглашать друга с ночевкой это всегда весело, и ему это явно было необходимо, во-вторых, потому что она прекрасно понимала. Его дом теперь не тот, что был прежде.

Да бля, Эггси может и жить у ее, если захочет.

И вот они ели и бездельничали, пытались говорить тише, чтобы не болела голова (хоть и это было неизбежно). Эггси оставил Джей Би достаточно еды, но после трех дней он все же решил, что не может больше прятаться.

— Ты уверен? — спросила его Рокси, когда он надевал куртку.

— Да. Все равно надо проверить пса, — Эггси грустно улыбнулся.

— Ну, возвращайся, если захочешь. Можешь и Джей Би захватить.

Он обнял девушку.

— Ты просто охуенная, Рокс.

— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулась она.

***  
Эггси не вызвал такси. Он не был готов быстро добраться домой. В то место, которое раньше звал домом. Потому что раньше там был Гарри.

Поэтому, медленно плетясь, он знал, что тянет время. Ему надо было подготовиться к пустоте и срачу, который, вероятно устроил пес. Эггси решил, что вернется к Рокси, проверив собаку и прихватив с собой кое-какие вещи. Уж очень не хотелось искать пятый угол в пустой квартире.

Он прикусил язык, чтобы не заплакать. Нельзя же реветь в каком-то переулке.

***  
Но потом он все-таки добрался. Он стоял у двери, смотря на нее, перед тем, как полезть в карман за ключами…

А замок поцарапан. И не просто поцарапан, а разворочен, будто кто-то пытался войти.

Сердце ушло в пятки.

После этого всего дерьма кто-то еще и вломился в его квартиру? Да как вообще может _так_ не везти? _Срань господня_.

Когда злость все же победила страх, Эггси вставил замок в скважину и повернул его, поморщившись от того, как громко тот щелкнул.

Он открыл дверь и сжал ключи в кулаке в качестве оружия.

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и на душе сразу стало гадко от одной мысли, что воры что-то сделали с Джей Би, потому что пес не прибежал на звук открывающейся двери, хотя делал это всегда.

Если они лишили его собаки… а он любил эту собаку… _Гарри_ любил эту собаку… а теперь, возможно, нет и ее. У Эггси затряслись руки.

А затем из глубины квартиры послышался звук, и его сердце чуть не остановилось. Звук определенно шел из гостиной, и Эггси собрался силами и сжал зубы, готовясь драться, но, повернув на угол, увидел то, что заставило его застыть на месте и чуть не подавиться собственным языком.

Вора не было. И не от кого было защищаться.

Потому что на полу в гостиной, держа абсолютно счастливого Джей Би сидел андроид, которого, Эггси думал, никогда больше не увидит.

Гарри в потрепанном после событий в церкви костюме, с огромным зияющим шрамом на лбу сидел на полу и со счастливой улыбкой играл с мопсом, очевидно, наверстывая упущенное.

Эггси забыл как дышать. Он, должно быть, сошел с ума. Скучал по Гарри так сильно, что начал видел галлюцинации. Должно быть нервный срыв и вовсе сон.

Гарри не может быть здесь, слишком хорошо, что быть прав…

— Ох, Эггси, — произнесла галлюцинация с сияющим взглядом в глазах, когда заметила пялющегося на нее человека в дверном проеме, — я не знал, где ты, мои сканеры, к сожалению, повреждены.

Эггси чуть не проглотил свой язык. И голос впрямь как у Гарри, и интонации…

— Я должен извиниться за то, что сбежал. Боюсь, я среагировал чересчур бурно.

Эггси чувствовал, что сейчас хлопнется в обморок. Ну, кровеносный сосуд точно лопнет.

Этого не может быть, не может.

— Я очень скучал по тебе, — улыбнулся бот, прекрасно понимая, то Эггси перестал дышать и ставил под сомнение собственное благоразумие. Гарри посмотрел вниз, на пса, который отчаянно пытался привлечь внимание андроида, прыгая на него. Тот засмеялся, — да, Джей Би, по тебе я тоже скучал.

Эггси сглотнул. Во рту пересохло. Если галлюцинация даже смеется точно также…

— Эггси, ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри, наклонив голову вбок и беспокойно глядя на человека, а затем поднялся на ноги с собакой на руках и сделал пару шагов.

Эггси не шевелился. Он даже говорить не мог, дышать…

— Ты начинаешь краснеть, — встревоженно сказал Гарри.

Эггси оглядывал рваный на плече пиджак и растрепанные волосы андроида. Гарри моргнул. Огоньки вокруг глаза мигали. Он сделал шаг по направлению к человеку.

— Эггси? — окликнул он, менее настойчиво на этот раз, и положил руку юноше на плечо. — Ты в порядке?

Рука оказалась теплой, твердой и такой _реальной_. Он почувствовал его руку на себе, посмотрел в глаза Гарри, и все понял.

Будто молнией ударило.

Гарри _жив_.

Эггси повторял эти слова и слова у себя в голове снова и снова и смотрел на чудо перед собой. Целый и невредимый (ну, не смотря на дыру в голове, но это мелочи) он стоял перед ним, держа Джей Би в руках и смотря на Эггси взглядом о-нет-человек-сломался.

— Гарри, — тихо вымолвил он, пробуя слово на вкус, когда оно сорвалось с губ, — Гарри.

— Да, это мое имя.

— Гарри.

— Да…

— Гарри.

— Эггси, тебе не надо в больн…

— Гарри!

Как по щелчку пальцев мальчишка ожил и сжал ошеломленного бота в объятиях, беспрестанно тиская его, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что Гарри _здесь_ , он _теплый, живой_ , и он _в порядке_ …

— Эггси, ты ведешь себя странно, — сообщил Гарри, на что Эггси громко, почти что маниакально рассмеялся.

— Ты вернулся, — захныкал он в плечо бота, — ты вернулся, и ты в порядке, ты мой, ты вернулся.

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри таким тоном, будто сама мысль о том, что это не так, оскорбляла его.

Эггси крепко прижал его в себе и отпустил только для того, чтобы посмотреть в лицо боту и начать безудержно покрывать его мелкими поцелуями, шепча его имя.


	14. Chapter 14

Пожалуй, в ретроспективе это немного смущает.

Гарри не сказал ни слова, и явно был обеспокоен ментальным здоровьем Эггси. Его можно было понять: парень вел себя не совсем адекватно.

— Мне кажется, ты лагаешь, Эггси, — сказал Гарри, зажатый в чужих объятиях.

— Я думал, ты умер, — пробормотал тот, — пойми меня, а?

— Уверен, что тебе не надо в сервисный центр для людей? — спросил Гарри; Эггси понимал, что тот прекрасно знает, как называется больница, и просто решил подерзить, и это было _так_ похоже на Гарри, что юноша чуть не разревелся.

Он едва-едва держался.

На самом деле, это ложь. Он плакал.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Прости, что я вот так сбежал, — начал Гарри весьма виноватым тоном, — я… запаниковал. Не знаю, почему. А затем сигнал насильно погнал меня в церковь, я отчаянно хотел вернуться, но почему-то не мог…

— Прости меня. Я так виноват, Гарри. Я не хотел кричать на тебя, я не хотел говорить такое дерьмо, я тебе не хозяин, и я это знаю, правда, я просто был так напуган, и я выбесился…

— Я среагировал слишком остро…

— Я нагрубил, потому что что хотел спасти тебя…

— И я знаю, что ты просто хотел позаботиться обо мне…

— И я должен был найти другой выход, раз этот план был тебе неприятен…

— И я не имел в виду, что ты бессердечный…

— Мне так жаль, что я заставил тебя чувствовать себя менее значимым просто потому, что ты не…

— И мне не стоило убеждать тебя в том, то ты умаляешь мою значимость своим планом, ведь ты всего лишь хотел защитить меня, и мне так жаль за то, то я сказал…

— И, блядь, Гарри, я знаю, что причинил тебе боль, и мне так жаль…

— Ты и вправду другой, и ты особенный, прости меня за то, что смел подумать иначе…

— Я люблю тебя, — в конце концов сказали они одновременно.

***  
Затем они говорили. Они сели в гостиной вместе с Джей Би и начали объясняться друг другу. Начали откровенничать: Гарри рассказал, почему был расстроен и обижен, а Эггси — почему был напуган и зол, и в конце концов они извинились договорились пытаться понимать друг друга чуточку лучше.

***  
— Чувствуешь?

— Да.

— А это чувствуешь?

— Чувствую.

Эггси улыбнулся, проводя рукой по обнаженной спине Гарри. Ремонт занял больше времени, чем ожидалось, и пока у бота было немного энергии и абсолютно никакого контроля над огоньками под кожей, не только вокруг левого глаза, но и по всему телу. По большей части его залатали, не считая трещины на голове, но Мерлин заверил, что все в порядке, и Гарри полностью починят, когда компания закажет новые сканеры. Не к чему разбирать его несколько раз. Но, честно, Эггси нравилось и так. Кожа бота отзывалась голубыми и фиолетовыми светодиодными кругами на каждое прикосновение, и даже Гарри не возражал, если и вовсе замечал.

Юноша провел средним пальцем по линии его позвоночника, упиваясь видом своего обнаженного бота, лежащего на животе, переливающегося цветами от прикосновений человека.

И это просто завораживало.

Эггси улыбался, когда андроид вздыхал от удовольствия и льнул к руке человека. Эггси тоже был голым, и в этот момент, в этой комнате, с переливающимся цветами под прикосновениями Гарри, было так хорошо и _правильно_.

Затем Эггси лег рядом с ним и стал водить пальцами по лицу бота, улыбаясь тому, как огоньки точь в точь следовали за его пальцами. Гарри закрыл глаза, и Эггси не удержался от того, чтобы поцеловать его.

Они не торопились. Эггси просто хотел убедиться, что Гарри здесь, рядом с ним, и это не сон, а потрясающая реальность.

Он не потерял его, и эта мысль заставила его прижаться ближе к андроиду, целовать его глубже, перебирать волосы в пальцах, слушая тихие сдержанные звуки удовольствия, которые Эггси хотел бы слышать всегда.

Гарри был неопытен и немного неуклюж, и Эггси взял инициативу на себя; скользнув одной рукой в его волосы, другой — по его боку, перевернул андроида на спину и устроился у него между ног. И хорошо, что Гарри не надо дышать, ведь Эггси не собирался отрываться от его губ в ближайшем будущем, но тот явно не возражал. Руки андроида были повсюду, изучали горячее тело, с которым он был переплетен; он сканировал сердцебиение человека, запускал пальцы в его волосы, такие отличные от его и в то же время очень похожие.

Пульс Эггси подскочил, когда он скользнул рукой вниз, а затем и внутрь чужого тела. Он наслаждался моментом, зная, что он — тот кто откроет Гарри мир интимности и удовольствия.

Они двигались в унисон, прижимаясь друг к другу; один светился, как пинбольный автомат, другой горел под его прикосновениями. Это было лениво и медленно, воздух был заряжен любовью, и обожанием, и безмолвным облегчением, ведь теперь они _снова вместе_.

Гарри скользил светящимися пальцами по спине человека, который двигался медленно, не отлепляясь от губ андроида. Эггси тяжело, сбивчиво дышал, чувствуя жаркую тесноту его тела.

Все было просто идеально.

***  
— Дейзи, что ты сделала с Гарри?

Дейзи повернулась к матери с одновременно виноватым и упрямым выражением лица.

— Перевязка, — объяснила она, шлепая боту на лоб очередной розовый лейкопластырь с бабочками. Эггси прикусил язык, глядя на андроида, с интересом наблюдающего на девочкой. Мишель любовно закатила глаза:

— Дейзи, милая, пожалуйста, перестань доставать его.

— Я не доставаю! — ответила та, и выражение лица Гарри в этот момент заставило Эггси расхохотаться.

— Я пытался убедить ее, что не нуждаюсь в перевязке, хотя оценил заботу, — сказал Гарри, и Мишель прикусила губу, сдерживая смех, — но она не слушает.

— Бо-бо надо перевязка, — настояла Дейзи и, распечатав еще один лейкопластырь, нахлобучила его на стопку уже приклеенных. Эггси усмехнулся, потому что трещина была небольшой, но его сестра, видимо, думала, что ее необходимо заклеить шестью разными лейкопластырями поверх друг друга.

— Это повреждение не уменьшится, если просто закрыть ег…

— Надо повязку, — уверенно сказала Дейзи, и Гарри замолк, принимая свою участь.

***  
Все вернулось на свои места. Эггси продолжил ходить на работу вместе с Гарри, который иногда покидал его, чтобы влезть в неприятности с Газелью и Персивалем.

Что до Газели, Рокси перепрограммировала ее и взяла к себе домой. Она оказалась остроумной и саркастичной, и, черт возьми, Эггси она нравилась. Также, как и Гарри (хотя когда они впервые встретились, то шипели друг на друга, а затем внезапно стали не разлей вода), и многим это было не по душе, потому что если они даже по отдельности постоянно искали приключений себе на пятую точку, то страшно представить, на что они способны вместе.

В общем, в конце концов, они оправдали ожидания инцидентом, который включал в себя балончик краски и жидкость для розжига. В итоге часть здания на реконструкции, неугомонная парочка — забанена от посещения складов.

Парсиваль делал что мог, чтобы оградить их от неприятностей, но не то, чтобы у него получалось. Как брат, следящий на младшими буйными близнецами — иногда это работало, но в основном — нет.

Вот только Эггси с Рокси были не лучше. И Эггси с Гарри. И Рокси с Газелью.

Персиваль с Мерлином тоже сошлись. Как двое самых адекватных в здании.

Газель все еще была способна убить кого угодно, но волноваться об этом не стоило. Она больше была обеспокоена тем, как уговорить Рокси купить ей мотоцикл (однажды, когда они были на прогулке, она заметила один, и с тех пор помешалась на них).

Эггси был почти уверен, что Рокси уже сдалась.

— Валентайн создал меня, — сказала она однажды, сидя рядом с Рокси и с интересом наблюдая за ее работой. Рокси беспокойно повернулась к ней.

— Да.

— Меня сделали для того, чтобы драться. Убивать. Это так?

— А ты _хочешь_ драться?

Газель задумалась, нахмурив брови.

— Когда в этом нет необходимости — нет.

— Значит, и не надо, — улыбнулась Рокси. Бот кивнула, расслабившись, — а чего ты хочешь?

Газель глянула на нее со скрытой тревогой.

— Чего _я_ хочу?

Рокси кивнула. Газель снова задумчиво нахмурилась.

— Я думаю… я хочу быть тем, кто я есть. Здесь. С тобой, Персивалем, Мерлином, Гарри и Эггси.

— Значит это и делай, — Рокси улыбнулась, — твоя жизнь в твоих руках, Газель. Может, тебя и создали для другой цели, но это не значит, что не в твоих силах изменить ее и выбрать свою.

Газель благодарно улыбнулась ее и, соскочив со стула, отправилась искать Персиваля и Гарри.

Рокси с гордостью смотрела за ее удалением.

***  
Пришлось понадоедать Мерлину, чтобы уговорить его выйти из здания.

Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он видел что-либо кроме внутренностей здания Кингсман, и Рокси светилась от счастья, когда вела его за руку и показывала ему окружающий мир.

Гарри, Персиваль, Эггси и Газель оставили их наедине, потому что чувствовали, что это слишком интимный момент, и не хотели вмешиваться.

За всю прогулку она не отпускала его руку.

***  
— Постой, — сказал Эггси, поднимая голову с их с Рокси общих чертежей новой линии дроидов, над которыми они трудились, — а где Гарри?

Рокси потерла глаза и внезапно замерла.

— А где Персиваль и Газель? И Мерлин?

Они переглянулись. Глаза с трудом привыкали к окружению.

— Наверное, надо пойти искать их, — сказала Рокси. Она потянулась, взяла сумку и закинула ее на плечо. Эггси простонал в ответ и подавил зевок, подобрал сумку и последовал за ней, выключая за собой свет.

***  
Кошка.

Белое пушистое создание сидело на столе, а вокруг него сидели четыре андроида, когда Рокси и Эггси ввалились в запасную комнату для конструкции, не найдя никого из них во всем здании.

Животное моргнуло, глядя на людей большими синими глазами. Эггси был в равной степени уставшим, голодным и охуевшим, потому что _какого хуя тут делает кот?.._

— Она синтетическая, — сказал Мерлин, увидев выражение лица человека, — мы долго работали над ней. Ну, я работал, эти трое только помогали иногда. Наконец, она готова.

— Вы все… сделали кошку? — улыбнулась Рокси, нежно глядя на Мерлина. — Вот, что вы делали, когда исчезали во время работы?

— Гарри хотел сделать мопса, — сказала Газель слегка обвинительным тоном.

— Мопсы удивительные, они невероятно милые и вообще, возможно, являются лучшей породой чего бы то ни было на земле, — пробурчал Гарри, — а ты хотела льва.

— Львы величественные и могущественные…

Мерлин закатил глаза.

— Так вот, — перебил он, — мы остановились на кошке. И в зависимости от того, как она функционирует, мы решим, стоит ли начинать выпускать линию гипоаллергенных домашних питомцев.

— То есть вы съебывались, чтобы конструировать эту малышку? — спросил Эггси и протянул животному руку. Кошка сначала посмотрела на его ладонь, затем зависла на секунду, и очень неестественно начала тереться об нее.

— Ее еще надо доработать, — сказал Мерлин, оглядывая синтетическое создание, — но это будет несложно.

— Она очаровательна, — сказала Рокси, гладя животное, которое чересчур резко подняло голову, чтобы посмотреть на девушку.

Мерлин наблюдал за ними, нервно ерзая, и сказал:

— Можешь забрать ее, если хочешь.

Рокси посмотрела на него.

— Ты уверен, Мерлин?

— Да.

Рокси широко улыбнулась, беря на руки маленькое создание, и глубоко вздохнула (как она обычно делала, набираясь смелости), шагнула навстречу Мерлину и коротко прижалась губам к его губам.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она, улыбнувшись. Мерлин выглядел так, будто вот-вот начнет искрить, но затем он собрался и неуверенно поцеловал девушку.

Гарри и Эггси по-тихому смылись.

***  
— Гарри, серьезно…

— Я не…

— Тебе _нельзя_ это есть…

— Я _знаю_

— Не смотри на меня так, я не дам тебе повредить свою пров…

— Я оценивал его питательную ценность…

— Конечно, милый.

***  
— Гарри, ты гладишь каждого…

— Было бы грубо не сделать этого.

— Это бродячий кот.

— И я еще не представлялся ему.

Эггси усиленно давил в себе улыбку, когда бот присел на корточки, подманил кота к себе, и животное осторожно потерлось головой о протянутую руку андроида.

— Здравствуй, — любезно поздоровался Гарри, почесывая шею кота, — меня зовут Гарри.

Кот мяукнул в ответ.

***  
Эггси поднял взгляд, когда Гарри отодвинул в сторону его чертежи и сел рядом на диване.

— Ты не спал двадцать три часа. Человеку твоего возраста и с твоим уровнем физической активности требуется от семи до девяти часов сна каждый день, чтобы нормально функционировать.

Эггси зевнул и прижался к боту, устроив затылок под его подбородком.

— Но я должен убедиться, что…

— После того, как поспишь, — промурлыкал Гарри, и только Эггси открыл рот, чтобы возразить, тут же уснул.

***  
— Пойдем.

— Эггси, куда мы…

— Увидишь. Просто пойдем.

Гарри фыркнул, но позволил Эггси вести его за руку через толпы людей. Гарри, конечно, мог бы использовать GPS, чтобы отследить свое местоположение, но он отключил его. Иногда андроиду нравилось видеть мир глазами Эггси.

И вот они оказались на колесе обозрения. Эггси улыбался, наблюдая за восхищенным смотрящим на ночной город Гарри. Юноша взял бота за руку и поцеловал его в щеку.

Гарри повернулся к нему, нежно улыбнулся, поцеловал человека в губы и тихо произнес:

— Я люблю тебя, Эггси.

Он прошептал это как дражайшую тайну, и Эггси хотел кричать от счастья.

Он любил свою работу, мать и Дейзи в безопасности, и у него есть Гарри. И даже когда он думал, что потерял его, тот чудесным образом вернулся.

Гарри, который здоровается с бродячими кошками, потому что _«я еще не встречал эту особь, Эггси. Не представиться ей было бы невежливо»_. Гарри который, считал, что овсянка выглядит отвратительно, а чихание означает необходимость срочно посетить врача, который паниковал всякий раз, когда Эггси чихнет: _«я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел. Тебе нужен врач?»_ Гарри, который признался в своих чувствах и мгновенно отвлекся на щенка, которого Эггси держал на руках.

И несмотря на все они вместе. Они здесь. Над ними небо, под ними — город.

И вот Эггси наклонился вперед, сцепил руку с рукой Гарри и поцеловал его.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, — выдохнул он боту в губы.

И наконец жизнь стала идеальной.


End file.
